Harry and the Group of Shinigami
by lone ruler
Summary: two lieutenants go missing during a mission at Hogwarts so they send a group of shinigamy posing as students to investigate the dissaperance and a posible new threat...Please read and reaview
1. The Mission

_This is my first story so please review _

_Disclaimer : I wish i owend bleach and Harry potter sadly i Dont they belong to Their respected publishers_

To aid two lieutenants 

)-%-

**Emergency Backup**

NPOV

Old man Yamamoto sat in his office chair watching the screen for the second time after sending two captains to the human world to aid two lieutenants . He repeated it one more time.

The screen shown a lot of movement as if someone was running he could hear Hisagi yelling for help "we need back up now , I repeat immediate back up " there were sounds of swords clashing Someone far of yelled a painful scream "Kira" Hisagi yelled "no watch out, six bars of -ugh'' the camera fell right besides Hisagi's face who was lying down on his back, he didn't have a chance to recuperate before he was pulled and disappeared from the camera with yell , the camera lay on its side before a pair of feet appeared in front of it, they stood there for a few seconds and then they stepped on the phone causing the screen to show only static.

Yamamoto waited for the two captains to return. He may never show it but he was worried about his subordinates. They didn't know what happened, he just hoped they were okay, the doors swung open after twenty minutes of turning of the screen and in walked Ukitake and Kioraku , with anxious faces "What did you find?"Yamamoto asked as he stood up from his chair.

Ukitake only held up two bloody swords

"Emergency captains meeting" He ordered.

**Emergency captains meeting**

YAmas POV

All the captains and their lieutenants had received a hell butterfly informing them of an emergency meeting, they all showed up in less than five minutes and stood in their place forming two lines in front of me. The captains had their lieutenants standing next to them, except two captains whose lieutenants were in the human world. I looked at them an realized we hadn't had an army this strong in over 100 . The closest captain to my right was captain of squad two Yoruichi Shihoin , and her Lieutenant Soi fon , after the war with Aizen I offered Yoruichi a place in Seireitei but she refused, not long after that did Soi fon offered Yoruichi her old position back, but still Yoruichi would not accept until Soi fon threatened to abandon the whole Seireitei if she did not come back as the true leader of the Stealth force, Yoruichi had no choice but to accept. Across from her was Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru, he had survived the winter war but was captured and judge , he told his story and gave valuable reason of why he betrayed the Seireitei, in the end it was discovered he was a double agent and that if it wasn't for him Ichigo wouldn't had made it in time he was able to buy time for Ichigo and his friends before Aizen stabbed him and left him for dead. So he was forgiven and was given his old position as captain. On the other side of the line next to Yoruichi stood captain of squad four Unahana. Arcos from her Stood captain of Squad five Kurosaki Ichigo and his Lieutenant Momo, After defeating Aizen he lost his power and two years later his power was barely sensible but when Yamamoto heard about this he ordered Ichigo to be brought to Soul Society and be exposed to as much spiritual pressure as possible. Across from him was Captain of squad six Kuchiki Byakuya next to him stood his second in command Renji Abary. On the other side stood captain of squad seven Komamura Sajin, on the other side is standing Kyoraku Shunsui with his lieutenant Nanao. Across from him is now Captain Of squad nine Ishin Kurosaki. He was accepted back in Soul Society a few years after Ichigo was recruited as captain, the only reason Ishin returned was because on one of Ichigo's visits to his family he took his two twin sisters to the beach ,on the way back home he was driving and a drunk driver hit them from the front instantly killing Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo being a captain took his two sisters trough the Senkai Gate. After that his father went too and now the whole Kurosaki family was here . On the other side of Ishin stood Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya the second youngest although he still looked younger than Ichigo he was still older than him, he had an amazing growth spurt to be nearly as tall as Ichigo. Matzumoto stood next to him, her hair a bit longer now. Across from Toshiro stood Captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki and next to him stood a thirteen year old girl with pink hair , how that little girl had grown so much but was still as hipper as ever and was still not allowed to draw out her sword. Across from them stood The twelfth Captain Urahara Kisuke after the war with Aizen ,Kurotsuchi had suffered a mental break down from trying to experiment and study all the Arrancars and Vasto Lorde so he had been thrown to crazy house. Urahara had decided to keep Nemu as his second in command and last but not least was the captain of the Thirteenth squad Junshiro Ukitake with his now promoted vice captain Rukia Kuchiki at his side.

"Now you are all probably wondering, what could possibly be as important as to why I have called an emergency captains meeting." I said with high authority in my voice they stood still and only a few nodded their heads.

"Well I can tell you that it has to do with our two lieutenants that were sent to the human world, Hisagi and Kira" at the mention of their names I noticed how their captains tensed and turned towards me. I continued with my speech, "as you know they were recently sent to London to investigate strange occurrences, but today a few minutes ago I received an emergency backup request and this are the scenes''' I said as I press a button to allow the screen to replay the video.

NPOV

The captains and lieutenants are staring and paying as much attention as possible, but it is hard for to see what is happening due to, too much movement, they hear Hisagi start to yell for backup they can here Kira's painful screams they see Hisagi get dragged away and they see the camera being smashed. There is a long silence before anyone speaks.

"When did this happen?" Ishin asked in an unsure voice.

"45min ago" Yamamoto answered calmly.

"45min ago? And you barely tell us!" Ichigo yelled at Yamamoto.

''Calm down Ichigo he didn't want chaos to occur, so he sent me and Ukitake to go check it out the minute he got the call'' Kyoraku answered.

"oh ,my apologies gramps."

"No knead to ask for forgives, I am also worried."

"Head captain what did you find?" Gin asked as calm as he could after all one of the lieutenants was his second in command and a trustworthy fighter .There was a long pause before the head captain spoke.

"As I said before I sent two captains to go and aid them bit they sadly arrived too late," the shinigamy dropped their faces knowing well what arriving to late meant ''but they are not dead."

"What?'' They all said at the same time (even Byakuya spoke) Yamamoto then ordered for the two swords two be brought in, the captain were all in state of shook to see the two swords covered in dried blood.

"As you can see the swords are still intact and we can feel their power, this meeting was not called to discuss weather they are alive or dead , but to state that they are alive and to send a group of Shinigamy to look for them. And to give those who will be going important information on what they will be dealing with. Were you will go is not the normal human world but it is Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry I will assign a group of captains and lieutenants to go undercover as teachers and student , once there you will try and get as much information as to what could be causing this disturbance and to look for our two missing comrades, understand "

"Hai" they all answered.

**Choosing Captains **

"I have already chosen The group.

"When?'' asked Gin.

''The minute that Ukitake and Kyoraku arrived with only the swords of your lieutenant and Ishin's'' answered Yamamoto.

"I see" he answered.

''Urahara" he called.

"Yes captain''

"You will be the main point in this, you will be in charge of disguising them and making them fit so that there will be no suspicion whatsoever, not only that but you will also be in charge of researching anything and finding any information and filling your fellow party members on what they need to know before you head to London but you will be acting as a chaperone so you will have easier access to the school''

"I understand, but I would like to take my lieutenant with me to make things a little easier and so that they will be able to contact someone else besides me if I'm not there "

"do what you must just don't mess up this mission "

"hai"

"The second captain that will be going, will be Captain Shihoin seeing as you are very ale to sneak into any place with or without your cat form, You will be in charge of finding any information especially investigating the restricted areas of the school, and if you are to find anything suspicious you are to contact urahara and have him investigate, understand"

"Hi soi-taicho" she answered and continued listening to whatever he had to say.

The next party member Will be Captain Kurosaki ichigo , You will be posing as a student , and you will try to find out any information from the students at Hogwarts and be in charge of their protection.

"Hai " and then muttered under his breath ''old man'' luckily he dint hear it

"The next Captain will Be Captain Hitzugaya "

The child prodigy-well not so much of a child any more - Stood still and listened for his part in this mission.

"Captain Hitzugaya, seeing as your division specializes in dealing with the worst kind of hollow and strategies, if there is ever a time that there is a bigger threat interfering with our mission you will be in charge of leading the group through a safe battle"

"Hai taicho " He responded, his voice now more thick than it had been when he was a small child.

The next party members will be the two lieutenants, Abary and Kuchiky Rukia

They both looked up surprised that they had been chosen to go next to a bunch of captains on a varry delicate mission but they both agreed

''Hai'' they said at the same time and waited for their orders

"the two of you will be like Kurosaky Taicho in charge of befriending the students but most of all their protection and if they ever discover something make them forget it, understood?"

''Hai "

"now with all this said I suggest those of you chosen for this mission start to prepare, you will leave in two weeks, and Urahara I expect you to have your comrades ready and filled with the information necessary before you depart, the rest will be taken care of by myself personally" there was a slight pause

"now meeting adjourned" the captains started to leave quietly and with grace with their lieutenants trailing right behind them, once they were of first division barracks chaos erupted, Matzumoto grabbed Toshiro by his head and pulled him to her chest into one of her breath taking-bone crushing hugs , "ah Taicho why are they sending you away I'm going to miss you" she wined as Toshiro tried to release himself from her grasp and get a breath of air. "Uh Matzumoto I don't think he can breathe" Momo said in a nervous voice

"ah why did the old man decide to send me back to the human world as a student why not as a teacher" Ichigo said as he held a hand to his head only to be attacked by Rukia who hit him in the stomach "you idiot I'm going as a student to, so stop complaining, and one more question how is it that you never get in trouble when you call him gramps " Ichigo was instantly caught by Renjy and then his father his him in his manhood " oh toughen up son, become a man and stop complaining" renjy then let ichigo fall to the ground and followed his captain back to their barracks. Kenpachi just left and Yoruichi started striping in front if kiske. while Rukia waited for Iichigo to answer her but he never did because he was in too much pain

after a few minutes of total chaos it died out and they all retrieved to their barracks to prepare to leave for the human or wizarding world.

Please review this chp like i said its my first uploded story


	2. News

Ok first of all id like to tnx all of those who reviewd especially those who pointed out my mistakes. i cant promis anything but ill try to have as little mistakes as posible. Also i ralised that I never mention during when this story takes place . For bleach its right after the war with Aizen but befor the Fullbringer Arc and for Harry Potter its after the war with voldemort. So here is the next CHP enjoy.

Disclaimer I wish i owend These two awsome stories but i dont they belong to J.K R. and Qubo

**News**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ron's yells were heard trough out all of the burrow, which luckily only had Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and himself. The rest of the family were out, either working or grocery shopping.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" he yelled at His sister and his best friend, who were in a very compromising position. Harry was lying in bed with only a towel on his waist -since he'd just come out of the shower- and Ginny was lying on top of him without her shirt , they had both been kissing when Ron threw the door open and found them in that position he screamed causing Hermione to com running up stairs.

''What happened" she asked but, as soon as she saw Harry and Ginny a slight 'oh' formed on her lips and she started blushing at seeing her friends in that position, "oh god what the hell are you two doing" Hermione said.

"What does it looks like we're doing?" Ginny answered with another question as she was still lying on top of harry who still had his hand on her lower back, and was giving her the shirt back.

"WHAT _THIS_ LOOKS LIKE IS THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS TRYING TO FUCK MY LITTLE SISTER!'' Ron yelled at Harry who had not said anything

."Language Ron ''Hermione scold .''I'll curs if I fell like it'' he answered in a very childish tone as Hermione gave him a murderous glare."You know you could at least look the door '' she said turning to the couple on the bed.

"I thought I did look the door "Harry responded while he scratched his head .Ginny stood up and around to put on her shirt. Harry stood up and tightened his towel around his waist.

"Besides _**you**_didn't lock the door last time when I walked in on you and Hermione and _**you**_ two where in worse position'' He said as he looked at Ron and Hermione who was blushing like mad .

''I..I.I should go finish lunch " Hermione said and left the room feeling very uncomfortable .

"That has nothing to do with what I saw, and besides ,this is my little sister were talking about'' Ron yelled at Harry ,without noticing his girlfriend leave the room.

''uh guys ''Ginny tried catching their attention.

''Look Ron I'm not going to hurt her or anything'' harry yelled

''uh guys'' Ginny tried again

''But your hand was on her ass and whiteout a shirt, she's only seventeen'' Ron yelled throwing his hands in the air

''Uh guys " still Ginny was ignored

''we're a year apart it's not like ill get her pregnant'' Harry said without really realizing what he said.

''ok guys I'm leaving'' Ginny said as she blushed and walked out without being noticed .

"Look Harry .You have to understand that she is my baby sister ,even though she just a year younger than us, I still see her as an innocent little girl" Ron said in an extremely calm voice

"Yea .Should of thought of what you would do if you new what we were doing, but I swear we haven't been past this ok'' Harry said whit hands raised up in front of him in defeat

"All right, I believe you man, now get dressed and lets head down for lunch"

)0)0)0)

" Hey mum" Ginny said as she saw her mother walk through the door "oh hello dear, were is your brother?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Upstairs talking to Harry". she answered with a slight blush on her cheeks that her mother missed. "Have you kids had lunch yet" she asked in her motherly voice . "Mom were not kids anymore, and no we were just about to eat Hermione is already finishing making lunch" Ginny said with an annoyed tone at still being called kids

" Ok well call your brother and Harry so we can eat".

)0)0)0)

Lunch and complaints

Lunch was made up of a few sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. They were sitting outside on the round table enjoying the sun. Ron and Hermione were sitting together whit Harry and Ginny to their left and their mother to their right . The three teens were just about finished when Ms Weasley asked them a question that made them have a small argument."So, have you children finally decided what classes you will be taking"

''No, and I can't believe you're making us go back to school, I mean ,were eighteen" Ron said in disbelief

"well your going because you have to finish the year you missed, understand" Mrs. Weasley said

"I kind of have to agree with Ron, I mean I've already had many offers to become an Aurrors apprentice and I know for a fact that Ron and Hermione have also received many, so I don't see the point of returning to Hogwarts, right Hermione" Harry said looking at his friend for support.

"Actually, I was planning on returning to school once the war with Voldemort was over'' she said timidly while she scratched the back of her head.

"What?" Harry and Ron yelled together.

''Now that's a good girl" Ms Weasley said as she reached across Ron to pat her hand in approval.

"And not only that but, I already sent my letter requesting the classes that I want" she said "Really? so what classes are you planning to take? " Ginny asked while Ron And Harry both stared at Hermione like if she was a traitor.

"Oh just the usual you know Like transfigurations, potions, Defense against the dark arts, ancient runes ,Astronomy, Herbbology, Charms, I wrote to Hagrid and asked him if I could take care of magical creatures and he said, yes but, just to catch up with the years I lost, that's all my classes I'm planning on taking," she said in her normal exited tone .

"That's great ,that means that Ron has to hurry up and request his classes ,_if_ he want to spend the entire day with you" Ginny said making Hermione blush .

"Me? look I might love Hermione but I'm not that crazy as to take all her classes, we need space" he said

"Thanks Ronald" Hermione said happily that her boyfriend understood her.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to keep up with all those classes, and I don't want her to be nagging at me to do my homework" he said smiling while earning himself a slap to his arm by his girlfriend.

"So what about you Ginny have you decided on your classes" Hermione asked trying to change the subject away from her

"Oh yes I'm taking Transfiguration ,Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions ,Muggle studies and Divination, just six classes. that way ill have time to relax and more time to do my homework," she said.

''Oh well that's good I don't think I would be able to have too much free time with the extra classes I'm planning on taking, seeing as there already eight.'' Hermione responded

"Yea well like Harry and I said before. we are not that exited to go back to school" Ron said again as he poked at his sandwich.

"Oh come on boys, look on the bright side of going back to school" Mrs Weasley said as she tried to cheer up the two boys who were now poking at their meal like little kids.

"What bright side mum the only one who sees a right side is Hermione and that's because shell get to do homework again'' Ron answered pushing his food away.

"Oh com on Ron. The real bright side is that we're finally going t be normal students. I mean ,no more worrying about the sorceress stone, about getting petrified -or possessed- Ginny added- yes thank you Ginny , no more worrying about Dementors, no more Voldemort coming back no more trying to figure out what objects are Horcroxes no more trying to find them and destroying them and definitely no more Voldemort in our lives." she said the last part without breathing.

"Well when you put it that way. I guess going back to school won't be that bad'' Harry responded sounding more convinced about going back to Hogwarts.

"Yea, I guess we will finally be able to actually listen to school gossip" Ron said

"Or more like actually do your home work" Ginny said looking at both Ron and Harry

"Ok Ok kids that's enough, we have to clean the house don't forget that Bill and Fleur are coming tonight, so. Hermione ,Ginny help me clean the house, Ron, Harry de-gnome the garden" Ms Weasley ordered before they started arguing .

The day went quickly seeing as they were all able to use magic without getting in trouble but some of them did manage to get themselves a few bites from the gnomes and a few broken plates but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little magic.

0)0)0)

It was six fifty and Ginny was finishing setting up the table when there was a Knock at the door. "I'll get it " she said as she ran towards it, there was another soft knock , she reached it and opened it , there outside stood a rather tall man with red hair much like hers and, a blond woman so beautiful it would put any girl standing next to her to shame .

"Bill, Fleur "Ginny said, as she trough herself laughing at her brothers arms .

"Hey kid" he said as he hugged her back .

"Bill Fleur " Ms Weasley came as she heard her daughters laughter "now Ginny let him go so they can come in" Ginny did as she was told .

"kids come down here" Ms weasley yelled. There were footsteps coming from the stairs and soon the golden trio appeared.

"Bill, Fleur" Ron was the first to appear and great them both with a hug next was Hermione and last was Harry.

"Ow, are you three zonig? " Fleur asked them with a caring expression and a heavy French accent.

"Good" the tree of them answered at the same time.

"Are you all going back to school this year?" she asked.

"Oh yes we are " "Not like we want to" "Yeah" they all said at the same time. But to Fleu it sounded like Ohnotyaelikewewantareto

"Well let's stop standing around and step into the family room."Ms Weasly said as she closed the door.

" Hey mom? where's dad?" Bill asked looking around for his father.

"He was supposed to be back from the ministry at six but is already seven so there must have been more work than usual " she said trying to sound calm, but not completely succeeding. After the war with Voldemort things had slowly begun to return to normal wounds had begun to heal but not completely , there were still death eaters out there most were hiding or were turning themselves in. Some had even tried attacking the Weaslys for helping Harry but it was useless because the ministry had sent protection to that family.

"Do you think something happened to him" Bill asked his mother.

"Of course not!" Harry answered trying to comfort the woman he viewed as a mother ever since he met her when he was eleven.

" He'll show up any minute. Don't worry mum" Ron added, a few second later the door opened and in came Mr. Weasly. "Sorry I'm late I just bumped into the new minister and he told me a lot of things which I will tell all of you at dinner." he said as he walked in and kissed his wife on her cheek .

"Ah, Bill, Fleur. How are you?'' he said as he walked to them and gave each of them a hug.

_Crack!_

"Hey guys" George and Fred said as they appeared next to his father(Yes Fred is still alive. I have resurrected him in this story and I killed Percy instead)

"Well now that everyone is here lets have dinner." Mrs. Weasley said ushering everybody to the dinner table .

**Dinner and news**

Dinner was composed of a large chicken, escargot (snails ) and wine (I don't know what they eat or any type of foods)

"So, why exactly are we all here? "George asked with more curiosity than a person his age should have ,and with a strange glare to all his family and Harry.

"Vell ze reazon vhy you ar all ere is because Bill and I ave zome important news zo zell all of you" she said while she looked down at her plate and kept cutting her food ,there was a slight pause wile everybody waited for her to respond.

"Well'' Ron said as she didn't continue.

"zoud you zell zem or zould I?" she asked Bill. "I'll tell them" he said as he took her hand in his and then turned to his parents.

"Mom, Dad the news we have to tell you is very important…you're going to be grandparents" he said the table went silent and everybody stopped breathing knifes stoped cuting and glases were half raised , Fleur started to look nervous at the look of everybody's faces. she still remembered that Ms Weasley had been opposed to her and bill wondered if this news would affect the relationship she had with her mother-in-law .

The table was silent for what seamed like hours and then

"Ohhh!" Ms. Weasley yelled and got up to hug her.

"Are you serious!" Ron yelled.

"Congratulations!" harry said.

"It looks like you guys got busy." George said.

"Decided to order" Fred said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Mr. Weasly yelled.

"I'm going to be an aunty" Ginny said as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh that fantastic'' Hermione said,

And soon there were hugs all over Bill and Fleur, after a while it all died down.

"So what are you going to call the baby if it's a girl?"Ginny asked, as she went to sit down in her chair.

"Vell ve ave not dezizted yet" she said as she took her husband's hand.

"Well, who said it would be a girl, it could be a boy" Ron said looking at his sister.

"Or both" Fred and George said in union. Everybody turned to look at them with a questioning look. "What? They could be twins!"they said innocently, well as innocent as they could get.

"Well, how far along are you dear?" Ms. Weasly asked the question her husband was about to ask.

"Well the doctor said she's around two months" Bill answered with a smile on his face that only made the scars on his face more visible than they already were.

"Oh that is fantastic! In 7 months that baby will be born." Ginny answered in a cooing voice .

"Wait a minute dad had something to say to." Ron said as he remembered and looked to his dad with curiosity as to what the new minister had said.

"Oh yes, well, what I'm going to tell you will make you want to go back to school.'' He said.

"I can't possibly imagine what is it that will make me _want _to go to school again." Ron said witch earned him a glare from his mother and father, and not to mention his girlfriend that caused him to keep quiet and let his father speak.

"Well as I was saying, the minister told me to tell all of you of the news that will make you all jump with joy"

"What is it dad?'' Ginny asked anxiously waiting for her father to answer.

"Well, he said that Professor McGonagall will be named the new Head mistress of Hogwarts when school starts."

"Really! That's fantastic!" Harry said.

"But that's not all, is it ?" Hermione added.

"Right as always Hermione, he also told me that they got a letter from a headmaster from another school located in Japan, about a program they have been wanting to do for a while ,and would like permission to send some of their students to Hogwarts for a year''

"Oh my gosh this is extraordinary" Hermione yelled.

I can't believe I'm saying this but now I want to go back" Ron said as he stared at Harry and Hermione.

"Well that's something new. How many will be sent?" Bill asked his father.

"Well, there not sure how many students they want to send but they said around four or maybe even more than that."

"Well ,so much for a normal year."Harry said.

\(*0*)/

Pleas tell me your toughts on this chp

Also Please don't be afraid to leave a coment, if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to point it out. I cant catch all my mistakes The more you rview and the more mistakes that are pointed out the more ill be carefull. please Review

**Untill next time**


	3. The letters

OK i know it took me longer than i hoped for to update this chp. its been ready for a realy long time the problem was my computer broke down so i had to wait untill it was fixed. sadlly the only way to fix my computer was by deleating everithing every program i had including word exell powerpoint and all those i stll dont have them so it will take time for me to upload but ill try to use my sisters computer he he he.

Also tnx to those who added this story to their story allerts

CH 3 prt 1

**The letters**

Dear Head master Yammamoto

We would enjoy having a meeting with you to discuss the subject of starting transfers program for students with our school. We think that it would be best to meet before August 23 seeing as we start school in September 1st, we don't want your students to show unprepared with no books, once we get the names of the students you want to send we will automatically enroll them. Also only days available for the meeting are the 18and 20 seeing as the rest of the time will be in interviewing professors for the school. The meeting will be held on school grounds

We await your response

Sincerely

Head mistress McGonagall

And

Minister

Letter 2

Dear Professor and Minister

I have decided on having the meeting on the 18. I will be sending a representative to discuss the matter of our students attending. Further more if you are having a lack of professors due to the war we would be more than happy to send temporary professors until you are able to find permanent professors. He will be arriving at 13:00hours.

Sincerely Yamamoto

Letter 3

Dear Head master Yamamoto

we will be awaiting your arrival at the minister's office . Please bring a complete profile on each of your students. Professor Minerva McGonagall and I will be discussing matters if we do come to an agreement we will arrange for your students and your professors to stay in the leaky cauldron un till the school term starts.

Head mistress McGonagall

And

Minister

* * *

Ok i know this was arelly short chp but, expect another chp before or on Friday and yes there will be more going on

please review and let me know what you think about this that way i know that it is being read if i dont get more reviews i might quit this story

\(*0*)/...**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHP **


	4. A change of plans

**Ok first of all I Would like to thank those who reviewed** **,you now who you are so i dont have to mention names ... ok i will mention them **

**Ladyyuki 16,HarryPotterForLife7, Killroy225,Lightningblade49.**

**Lala or Shinigami Rule i promiss i will work realy hard to improve my spelling thank you for pointing out my mistakes im rally greatfull **

**Also i know i prommised to have this chp up by yesterday but i compleatly forgot because of some things that happend. sorry**

**Ok now for Disclaimers**

**/(^0^)\... waaaa bleach and Harry Potter don't belong to me**

* * *

**A change of plans**

Npov

For the second time, in less than 1week , 12 hell butterflies flew out from head captain Yamamoto's office and into 12 different barracks to request that all captains and their lieutenants show up for another meeting dealing with the two missing soul reapers.

To the surprise of all the captains and lieutenants Urahara was the first one there.

''Well, I have brought you all here to inform you of what has happened in the last week.'' Yamamoto started '' first of all I have received a response from the minister of magic and he has agreed on meeting with a representative to discus us going in there, obviously he thinks we are a different school, but that's not what matters. What matters is … well I should let Urahara explain and let him make the changes he has decided to make.'' Yamamoto said as he sat down.

"Arigato, soi-taichio,I will explain the changes later on because first, I must tell you what I have discover with the help of a few friends that willingly-''

''Pshhh, not like I had any say in this mater'' he was interrupted by a sweet threatening voice coming from behind the shadows. Everyone turned to see who it was and was shocked to see two blond people stepped out from the shadows and stand next to Uraharra.

"Sh..sh…Shinji , Hiyori!" Ichigo's stuttering voice said as he saw who appeared from the shadows.

''Well hello Ichigo, how are you do- ''

''Who the hell cares how he's doing. I just wanna get out of here'' Shinji was interrupted by a yelling and punching Hiyori.

"Uhmm… if I could jus- '' Urahara started but was silenced by a kick in the face by Hiyori. (Everybody knew he could have easily dodged that kick, but he decided to let it land, and let Hiyori unleash her displeasure)

''Shut up Urahara , I don't want to help , and I for certainly didn't want to be dragged into your dumb soul reaper business!'' she yelled at him as she continued to punch and kick him while all the captains and lieutenants just stared and did nothing including Yoruichi.

Once Hiory was done beating him up, she walked away and sat in the floor and continued grumbling.

"Well now that she decided to shut up you should continue Kisuke '' Shinji said while throwing Hiyori a few dirty looks .

"Well as I was saying , I sent a few friends -in other words Shinji and Hiyori - to investigate the place where they disappeared ,and they brought me a few samples of their blood and of fragments that were nearby.'' He said as he looked around at all the captains and lieutenants. The captains were able to keep their faces and emotions under control, but there lieutenants weren't so good at concealing their surprise. There were gasps everywhere and somewhere behind Ichigo there was a soft sob. Ichigo turned around and saw Hinamori crying. He understood why, , Izuru was her fiancé after all, she was really worried she had managed to keep calm the first time she heard that he was missing but two days with no news and now this it was obviously too much for her . "Momo step outside I'll tell you everything later on'' Ichigo whispered to her .

''I'll stay I'll be fine '' she said. "Fine" he answered in a caring tone.

"What I discover" -Urahara continued as if nothing had happened-''is that they were critically injured by whoever was there opponent , there blood samples have a strange power emitting from them because they managed to slash whoever they fought and the blood was mixed" he said

"So you know what creature caused this right?"Ukitake asked

"NO" Urahara said in his normal happy voice

"Then why were we called here? It couldn't have been to tell us we still know nothing of whoever is responsible for this" Kenpachi stated as Yachiru yawned.

''Well the reason you were called here is because I'll be heading to meet with this minister person and getting his permission to send a few students"

''Couldn't you just send a hell butterfly to deliver the message " Ichigo asked "we already know who you are planning to send ,you told us last time we had a meeting''

"Well you see after speaking to the head captain and getting his permission I have decided to include a few more people.'' he said

There was silence as they waited for him to continue. But he remained silent.

"Well'' Ichigo asked impatiently

"Well in the letter that they sent they said that they are in lack of professors and I thought that we can sent more captains posing as professors and to add a few more students in the process.''

"So who will be added?" Ukitake asked

"Well, I have decided to add Captain Ichimaru who will be going as Professors. Next I want to add Hannataro and Yuzu- if it's ok with you captain Unahana- because we need a healers in case of an emergency and who else but those two. I also need Karin and they are both good at kido and woud fit right in with the rest of the teenagers. Lastly I have asked permission to allow Shinji and Hiyori to join the search party''

'' Why chosen them?" Captain Kuchiki asked

"Because they will make a fine addition to this group ,and they already know the castle so they can tell us what rooms to investigate and which not to. So in a few hours I will be heading to meet the Minister and the Head Mistress of the school and will convince them to let us take a big group. There all yours again head captain'' he said as he stepped down and resumed his position in line.

"As you heard he will be leaving after this meeting so I suggest that those who are assigned to this mission make arrangements before you leave and prepare to depart at midnight. Any questions before I end the meeting''

"Yes, where we will be staying" Ichigo asked as everybody turned to look at the head captain

"You will be staying at a place called The _Leaky_ Cauldron"

* * *

Ok i know this was another short chp but as I progress and the more reviews the longer tha chp will be, so dont forget to review and dont be afraid to tell me what you tought of this chp. if yo think its good tell me and if you think its bad _**tell me**_ even more, tell me wht you don't like so ill make it better if you see any misspeling or mistake point them out so i wont make them again.

Again thank you for reading \(*0*)/...PLEASE REVIEW


	5. The Meeting

**Hey im back well im sorry for not updating soner but with summer school it was imposible to write honestly never take two classes at the same time but now that its over i can finnaly breath and i finally managed to finish this chp its been sitting in my drive for weeks.**

**CH 4 **

* * *

**The Meeting**

Professor McGonagall sat in a chair next to the minister it was already 13:15 and the representative was still no were in sight. If there was one thing she hated most besides death eaters , it was unpunctuality and irresponsibility." Where is that man? They said he would be here at 13;00 hours " she said mad at having to wait .

"Clam down my dear friend they will be here in any moment". The minister said as he patter The professors hand.

"Well he'd better hurry up or I will be leaving seeing as I have other matters to attend to" she said getting very irritated. As if on cue the door opened to reveal a tall blond, He was dressed in strange green clothes with a matching hat. On his right hand he had a fan and on the other he carried a cane.

"My dearest apologies, I seem to have gotten lost "he said as he walked forward. The two people sitting down had not noticed his wooden sandals until he started walking.

Do not fret we haven't been waiting long" The minister answered "Please sit".

"Thank you good sir" Urahara said as he took the seat next to McGonagall

"Allow me to introduce myself I am the minister of magic and this is the Professor McGonagall head of Hogwarts school.''

" It's a Pleasure. I am Kisuke Urahara representative of the academy of magic in Japan also know as Shino academy."

"Now I hope you brought the information required "McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"Why of course my fair lady" Urahara said as he reached inside his clothes for the files "Here you go "he said handing each a copy of the students.

I took a quick look at the files the man had given me .there were a total of seven students and two professors one being himself. The names were listed in alphabetical order and page numbers:

Gin Ichimaru Professor Pg 1-3

Urahara Kisuke Professor 4-5

Abarai Renji Student pg6-8

Kuchiki Ruikia Student pg 8-10

Kurosaki Icigo Student pg10

Kurosaki Karin Student pg 11-12

Kurosaki Yuzu 13

Hinamori Momo 14-15

Hirako Shinji Student pg16-17

Hitsugaya Toshiro Student pg18

Sarugaki Hiyori Student pg 19-20

Yamada Hanataro Student 21-22

I went straight to the students

**Abarai Renji**

Age 18

Gender: Male

Year 7

Level 5/6

General Class 1: 3/3 Hakuda Complete

General Class 2: 3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3: 3/3 kido Complete

General class 4: 4/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5: 3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6: 6/6 spiritual control Complete

General class 7:3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8: 3/3 General duties Complete

Detention: 44

Suspension 23

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Age 16

Gender: Female

Year 7

Leve:5/6

General class 1: 3/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2: 3/3 Hoho Complete

General class3: 3/3 kido Complete

General class 4: 4/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5: 3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6: 6/6 Spiritual controls Complete

General class 7: 3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8 3/3 General duties

Detention: 30

Suspension 15

**Kurosaki Icigo**

Geder MALE

Age 17

Year 3

Level 6/6

General class 1:3/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2:3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3:1/3 Kido Complete

General class 4:6/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5:3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6: 1/6 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7: 3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8: 3/3General duties Complete

Detention: 90

Suspension 30

**Kurosaki Karin **

Gender: Female

Year : 2

Level 3/6

General class1: 3/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2:3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3:2/3 Kido Complete

General class 3/ 6 Zanjutsugeneral Complete

Generalclass 5:2/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6:3/6 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7:3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8:2/3 General duties Complete

Detention 20

Suspension 9

**Kurosaki Yuzu **

Gender: Female

Age 15

Year 2

Level 3/6

General class 1: 2/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2: 2/3Hoho Complete

General class 3:2/3 Kido Complete

General class 4:2/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5: 2/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6: 2/3 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7: 2/3 General duties Complete

General class 8:2/3 General duties Complete

Detention 0

Suspension 0

**Hinamori Momo **

Gender: Female

Year 7

Level 4/6

General class 1: 2/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2:2/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3:3/3 Kido Complete

General class 4: 4/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5:3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6:5/6 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7:3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8: 3/3 General duties Complete

Detention 5

Suspension 0

**Hirako Shinji **

Gender: Male

Year 7

Level 6/6

General class1: 3/3Hakuda Complete

General class 2: 3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3: 3/3 Kido Complete

General class 4: 5/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5: 3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6:6/6 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7 :3/3General duties Complete

General class 8:3/3 General duties Complete

Detention 28

Suspension 10

**Hitsugaya Toshiro **

Gender: Male

Year 4

Level :5/6

General class1: 2/3Hakuda Complete

General class 2: 3/3Hoho Complete

General class 3:3/3 Kido Complete

General class 4:5/6 Zanjutsu Complete

general class 5:3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6 :5/6Spiritual control Complete

General class 7:3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8 :3/3 General duties Complete

Detention 14

Suspension 5

**Sarugaki Hiyori **

Gender: female

Age 17

Year 6

Level 5/6

General class1:3/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2:3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3:3/3 Kido Complete

General class 4: 5/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5: 3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6: 5/6 Spiritual control Complete

General class 7: 3/General duties Complete

General class 8: 3/General duties Complete

Detention 49

Suspension 23

**Yamada Hanataro**

Gender: male

Year 6

Level 4/6

General class1: 3/3 Hakuda Complete

General class 2: 3/3 Hoho Complete

General class 3: 3/3 Kido Complete

General class 4: 5/6 Zanjutsu Complete

General class 5:3/3 Meditation Complete

General class 6 :5/6Spiritual control Complete

General class 7:3/3 General duties Complete

General class 8:3/3 General duties Complete

Detention 3

Suspension 0

"Mr Urahara, how does your school system work? I'm having a hard time understanding this. How is it that some students seem younger than others yet they are more advanced in some classes than your older students?" McGonagall asked

"Oh that's simple, unlike your system that goes through grades, our students only pass to the next level if they are qualified. It's not really important seeing as my students will be placed according to your system except for Hitsugaya I hope, that boy if far to intelligent for his own good." Urahara said as he took out his fan and covered half of his face.

''Alright then let's get down to business. Why did you choose our school among all others, surely you have heard we just recently got out of a war and there are still many repairs to be done before the school can be fully reopened? We are already as crowded as it is without our older returning student's .why not buexrbatons or dreumstrang their schools could give your students a more qualified education for the time being." McGonagall said

"It is precisely because of that reason that we chose this school, your students were able to fight in an adult war and won. That shows that your school is very qualified. We want our students to learn as much as possible from your school. But also because we ourselves just recently gout out of our own war, in which a few of our students participated, we feel they will understand each other.'' Urahara said with a knowing smile that was cover by his fan. He very well knew they would buy into it; he wasn't sneaky for no reason.

"A war? We heard nothing of it" Mcgonagle said in shock at the news of a war in another country

"We worked really hard to keep it to ourselves it wasn't a big thing just a small uprising against the government'' Urahara said with a strange gleam in his eyes

''Well I see why you chose this school. But let us discuss your students'' the minister said chainging the subject.

"Why of course good sir" Urahara replied. He knew he was almost done convincing them.

"Let's see, let's start with Mr. Abari. Why have you chosen him for this program of yours?" McGonagall asked with that stern professor mode look face.

The conversation discussing each student went for two hours. Many of the reason Urahara gave for the student's selection was that they needed a different approach to control their magic. Other responses were such as their families wanted them to be more knowledgeable on the world. Others were only going to find different ways to use their magic concerning their career. But the most intriguing response was when they reached the eldest Kurosaki he was attending for all the reasons he has said before but mostly to gain power.

''What do you mean he wants to gain power?'' the minister asked a little startled. After all voldemort had thirsted for power an dlook at where it got them.

''Well all he wants is to be strong to protect his friends and family members '' Urahara said innocently

The rest of the students went smoothly. Their reasons for going were mainly to learn.

After two hours of interrogation Urahara had somewhat managed to convince them to allow his students to go.

**UPOV**

They were still a little skeptical about allowing foreigner to enter their school at such a time. However I still had one more card to play

'' if I recall you had said something about not having enough professors for certain subjects." I said

''Yes and you said you could help with temporary professors" The minister said.

''Of course I have the perfect candidate His name is professor Gin Ichimaru. He's quite skilled in many subjects and is one of our strongest and smartest professors, next to me of course.''

''So I presume you are the other professor that is willing to help us until we have new and permanent professors.'' McGonagall said. I could see in her face that she knew she was in a tight spot if she refused our students then we would not help fill in those empty slots. And with such short time before their school year started she knew she had no choice but to accept.

"Precisely, we are willing to help in any way we can''

"What are the subjects you teach? The positions we need are for DADA and charms or potions. One of our professors is willing to teach one of the three seeing as he qualifies for every one of them so we only need two more professors.

"Well we could teach Potions and DADA seeing as those subjects are similar to some of our classes"

There was a brief silence as the head mistress looked at the minister who nodded his head, answering her unspoken question. McGonagle then spoke ''Alright Mr Urahara we allow your students to attend as exchange students and for you and your fellow colleague to teach DADA and Potions ''

* * *

Well it was short again but i hope you liked it.

Do you see that box at the botom of the page that says review ?

Please review. If you see any mistake dont be afraid to point it out.

you are all welcomed to review

\(*0*)/


	6. The leaky cauldron prt 1

Disclaimer** i wish i owend bleach!**

**OK so i know its been a while, let me explain why i took so long to update. So i had started this chp a long time ago but durring that time the Olympics where on.I know i know they have been over for a wile but after they were over we got this heat wave and man does the heat ever make me lazy its cooled down by now but now i have school so my time is sacred now i have to divide it between school work fanfic and my reading time plus somtimes i woork... ok no im lying its this horrible virus going around its called Procrastination be carfull not to chatch it im just getting cured . so enough about my ranting enjoy this short chp**

_Blalala= inner thoughts or flash back _

* * *

**The leaky cauldron**

"All right, are we all here?" Urahara asked as he looked around to see who was missing.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya and ichigo are still missing". Rukia said as she craned her neck to try and spot ichigo. "Oh, Hiory and Shinji are also missing" she added

"Hiory and Shinji said they would meet us there, that they would rather go by themselves "Urahara said as he covered his mischievous smile with his fan. This smile was not missed by a certain cat that was currently on a very nervous Hanataros shoulder.

They were standing right outside the Senkaimon gate, No longer in soul form but in Gigai. They were all caring two bags, the first bag was filled with regular human cloths, and the other smaller bag was filled with current Japanese money. Uraharra on the other hand, only carried his cane (sword) and fan.

''Momo, do you have any idea what's taking Ichi-nii so long?" Yuzu asked in her still sweet child like voice.

"No, he told me yesterday not to wait for him, so I came straight here. If anything he's doing last minute arrangements.'' She said as she too tried to catch any sigh of her captain, and her childhood friend. ''What about you Karin –chan, Do you have any idea where Shiro-chan is?''. She turned to look at the eldest Kurosaki twin, hoping to get an answer. Karin is Toshiros third seat, and sometimes acts as his second in command; when Matsumoto is too drunk to do paper work.

''I don't know, I told him yesterday I wasn't going to wait for him, so I left early, but I think I know why he's taking longer than usual" Karin said with an amused smile on her face but, before she continued she was interrupted.

"Here comes Ichigo." Rukia said as she recognized Ichigos spiritual-pressure before anybody could even register it. Ten seconds passed before Ichigo and Toshiro came into view.

"About time you showed up. What happened, Did you sleep in, or did you forget we had to meet here ten minutes ago?"Renji said to Ichigo before he turned and greeted Toshiro "Captain Hitsugaya" he said as he gave a slight bow with his head.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I would have been here earlier but , my father thought it would be funny to wake me up by throwing a bucket of ice cold water on me , not only that ,but someone hid all my things. So I had to repack and borrow someone else bag'' Ichigo said with his signature frown and a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"What about you Toshiro, how come your late? '' Karin asked as she handed her bags to her brother, who didn't even complain with the extra weight added on him.

''How many times have I told you? It's Captain Hitsugaya, and I don't have to give any explanation to anybody as to why I am late'' He said in an annoyed and irritated tone.

''Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed '' Karin retorted. Toshiro only glared at her.

''Now, now kiddies, no fighting, save that for when we arrive.'' Uraharra said as he opened the gate.

"Now, I hope I don't have to explain how this works, because it would take an awful lot of time to go through all the details and the dangers that could be found if-

"Hey hat and clogs, are you coming or what?''. Ichigo asked from inside the senkaimon gate. Urahara only looked around to see he was standing and talking alone, everyone was already inside walking further and further away. He only smiled; they had not noticed that there were no hell butterflies around them escorting them. Perfect. This was going to be fun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o**

London was not a quiet city, especially near the leaky cauldron, there was a lot of commotion the markets where full of people rushing to get there daily grocery shopping done. The street was so crowded that if someone tried to run, they would end up bumping into at least ten people. So it was no big surprise no one noticed two paper doors open, and a group of people fall from it into the hard concrete ground.

''OW, GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo yelled from under Renji who was under Rukia who was under Urahara with Karin and Toshiro on top of him who were under Hanataro who was under Yuzu with Yoriichi on her head, the only one who landed on his feet was Gin.

''My, my, Urahara that was a nasty prank you pulled on us''. Gin said as he helped Yuzu up from her sitting position. ''Someone could have gotten hurt''. He said as he looked at a pale face Yuzu

''But no one did, so it's all good'' Urahara said in a friendly and happy voice from his position, as everybody slowly got up and off of Ichigo .

''All good? All good? That Sweeper thing caught us by surprise, I nearly lost Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up in a rapid movement that dropped Renji and Rukia from on top of him before they even had a chance to get off of him. He quickly moved in front of Urahara and started yelling and punching him. "Idiot, warn us next time you decide to pull something like that"

"I tried, but you ignored me and went in before I could explain. Yoruich help me'' Uraharra cried as Ichigo punched his face for the fifth time. "You brought this upon yourself" was her only response as she started liking he paws

"Ichigo, its fine, I'm ok'' Yuzu said trying to get Ichigo to stop hitting Urahara. Seeing as she didn't like violence Ichigo looked at her as if begging her to let him hit Urahara a few more rounds.

"Ok that's enough you two.'' Someone said from behind them. They turned to find Hiory and Shinji. "If you did not draw attention to yourself when you landed, your drawing it know with your littler fight'' Shinji said as he looked around at the crowed that had formed. Ichigo and the rest of the group also looked around and noticed the large group of people around them. Some of them were staring at Ichigo and Toshiro while pointing and commenting on their hair color. ''That can't be natural'' ''it's probably died'' ''another punk in our town by the looks of his hair'' ''what parent allows his child to-"the crowd fell silent as the noticed Ichigo and Toshiro staring and giving them cold looks. They slowly disbanded and continued in they own little world.

"By the looks of this, you guys were chased by the cleaner right?" Shinji said as he looked at their messy looks, some were still trying to catch their breath.

''Yea I had to carry Yuzu." Ichogo said.

_Flash back _

_Hey hat-n-clogs are you coming or what?'' I asked from the inside as I continued walking. We walked from a few minutes when we heard it. It was strange rumbling sounds I dint recognize it at first, but it seemed familiar._

_I wouldn't stop if I were you" Urahara said as he continued on walking in front of us._

_We continued walking and the noise got louder. It seemed familiar but I couldn't grasp what it was. I had a bad feeling about this. ''Hey Guys maybe should pick up the pace I feel like that noise is getting louder''_

''_Oh lighten up Ichigo it's probably nothing'' Renji said from in front of him where he was walking and talking with Rukia and Momo about having to go back to school._

"_No, Kurosaki is right, there's something wrong here" Toshiro said _

''_Like what?'' Karin asked from beside him. Everyone stayed silent listening to the noise as it got louder and not knowing what was wrong until_

''_AHHH the hell butterflies!'' Hanataro exclaimed, everyone gasped as they noticed he was right. ''We are not being escorted by the butterflies, this means that-'' ''ICHI-NII!"Yuzu yelled. I turned around and was horrified at what I saw, Yuzu was a good distance from us and the cleaner was coming right at her. "RUN YUZU!" She tried running as fast as she could but with her bag and Yoruichi in her hands she ended up tripping. I ran as fast as I could. Dame gigai it was slowing me down. I wasn't going to make it. She was too far and the cleaner was advancing at a at a fast rate, it was almost on top of her when a bright light flew by me, hitting the cleaner and sending it back a good distance allowing me to grab her and start running. We ran as fast as possible but the sweeper seemed to be getting closer it was right at our heels I could see the light emanating from the gate. We finally reached the gate; I was the first to go out. I realized we were a good distance from the ground so I did the only thing that came to mind. I threw Yuzu up. I landed first with everyone on top of me._

_End Flash back_

"Hey, wait a minute, how did you know we were chased by the Cleaner?" I asked while pointing an accusing finger at him

''Oh he told us what he was planning to do so we left earlier we dint want to have to deal with his stupidity.'' Hyori answered before Shinji could reply.

''Ok, we can keep talking in the hotel so I suggest we start walking''

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We arrived at the leaky cauldron in less than five minutes. It was a run done place with a small cauldron hanging from the outside. We walked inside and noticed how old fashioned it looked. There was an old wooden table with wooden chairs around it, a counter, and stairs leading to the rooms. Uraharra walked to the counter and said a few things to the man who called a lady. ''Show them to their rooms''

''This way'' she said in an almost tired voice. Her hair was a complete mess almost as if she had not brushed it in years and her clothes were dirty, probably from too much cleaning. She brought them to the second floor, and pointed to the rooms ''here are the keys to each room. You rooms are 216-222. There are two rooms with three beds, and one room with two beds, and the other two rooms have one bed each. '' she handed the keys to Urahara.

"Ok so who shares a room with whom?"Urahara asked.

''Well Yuzu, and I have always shared a room, and Rukia use to sleep in our room when we were in the clinic, so I guess the three of us''. Karin said. Karin loved Rukia like an older sister so she was willing to share a room with her.

''Ok so then that leaves Hiory and Momo to share a room. How about you boys? ''

''Well Renji and I can share a room and maybe Toshiro, that would leave Shinji and Hanatatro''. Ichigo said there was no way Ichigo was willing to share a room with Shinji, he was more annoying than Renji. IF Hanataro where to share a room with them, Renji would be really loud, but with Toshiro there, then there would be some peace and quiet for a while.

''Ok here are your keys'' Urahara said as he handed each a key. ''What about me?'' a masculine voice said from the bottom. They looked down at Yoruichi. They had completely forgotten about her.

"You can share a room with us" Yuzu said politely.

"That's fine I think I'll sleep in Kisukes room" she said as she raped her tail around his leg. Everione pretended not to look. They did not want to imagine what those two would be doing.

''All right then, well be staying here for three days, ill hand you your acceptance letters when I find them. tomorrow we can go shopping for everything we need . For now, you can wonder around''. And with those last words he left to his room with Yoruichi.

''I wouldn't draw attention to myself, we don't want people asking questions or start looking into our background so lay low''. Gin said before he to, departed to his room.

After dropping his bags in his room, Ichigo went downstairs to get something to eat. He was sitting alone enjoying his food when he heard loud voices.

"Alright kids you know the drill Ginny, Hermione you two share a room the same goes for you boys.'' A woman said. Ichigo turned around to see who was making so much noise. It was a short plump woman with red hair. She walked up to the counter and greeted the inn keeper.

''Tom, how nice to see you again, it's been so long. I see you've put on a few pounds '' she spoke so loud everyone in the hotel could hear her cheery voice

Hey mom what room will be staying at?'' a tall boy with red hair said as he dropped his luggage

''Ouch! That was my foot''. A girl with extremely bushy hair yelled as she too dropped her purse that landed with a loud thump. On the foot of the boy with round glasses ''S'not my fault your foot was in the way'' the red head boy answered. ''He's right'' the boy with glasses said in a strained voice ''it was an accident and his luggage isn't as heavy as you purse''. She only glared at the boys ''that's not nice'' the red headed girl said ''it's true we carry a luggage with only what we need and you carry your entire artier '' the boy with glasses said

Ichigo tried to ignore it but it was impossible with the racket they were making. They were worse than Matsumoto when she got drunk and decided to throw a party in his office. That was not a pleasant moment since he ended up cleaning the mess she left.

The girl only walked up to the woman who was still talking, and politely asked for the key to her room. Once she got it she walked back to her group without acknowledging either of the boys. ''Come on Ginny let's get some rest before tomorrow''. ''But I was going to get something to eat with- '' '' we can get something later lets drop of our stuff' first'

''But-"

''Now''

''I'll see you later ''. Ichigo saw the two girls heading to their rooms.

''Hey mum, where's our key?! '' the red head boy yelled

''It's right here dear. Could you also take my luggage to my room '?' his mother yelled back.

So much commotion and noise were giving Ichigo a head ache. He needed a quiet place to rest, maybe he should return to his room. With Toshiro there he was sure it would be quiet and cool, unlike this place. He quickly finished his food and scooted back to get up. BAM. ''ugh'' He accidentally bumped into someone and dropped them.

"Sorry'' Ichigo quickly said as he got up and helped the black hair boy to his feet.

''It's ok. You dint see behind you. Thanks for helping me up ummm…''

''Kurosaki Ichigo or how you say it here Ichigo Kurosaki'' he said as he extended his hand to the boy

"Harry Potter'' the boy answered

_Ah so this is the boy were supposed to keep an eye on_ Ichigo thought to himself...

* * *

**Hu? what how does he know about potter? well it will be explained in prt 2. This was acctually going to be longer but i thought i had made you wait to much so i cut it in 2 chp the second part is almost done so i hope i can haveit readdy in two weeks.**

** SOOOOO you see that box right there at the botom click on it and write a quick review **

**\(*0*)/ till next time **


	7. The Leaky Cauldron pt 2

Hey i know i said i was going to have this up by last week but somthing came up that i had to postpone this. Someone injured my little dog and we had to take him to the vet he was there for two days before they released him to us but hes on medications and i have to keep a close eye one him. I cant let him out of my sight hes beter now but its still time consuming. Also thanks fro those of you who reviewed and i have to say someone thrue popcorn at me, yea you know who you are so dont deny it i have to say those popcorn were realy tasty. Ok enough of my talk enjoy this short chp.

Disclaimer : I wish i owned Bleach and Harry potter

* * *

"Harry Potter'' the boy answered

_Ah so this is the boy were supposed to keep an eye on_ Ichigo thought to himself

* * *

_Flash back__ Ichigos pov_

''_Ok so this meeting is starting'' Urahara said as he handed each person a folder. We were sitting at a table each and every one of them had been summoned for the meeting._

''_First of all what am I doing here?" Karin said as she glimpsed at the folder in front of her ''actually let me rephrase that. What are Yuzu and I doing here? It's our day off'' she states _

''_Well as you know there have been two lieutenants' disappearances and the head captain has arranged for a recue party''._

''_So what does that have to do with us. We never get assigned such important- ''''Just sit down Kurosaki and let him explain'' Toshiro cut her off as he pulled her down from her sleeve. "Its Karin., besides its confusing when you call us by our last name, we never know who you are referring to when the three of us are in the same room'' she said as she looked at Yuzu and me before sitting down . Toshiro only massages his temples. Only a few minutes in this room with all of us and he was already getting a head ache. I thought that with Matsumoto as his lieutenant he would have gotten ust-_

''_Karin's right what are we doing here?" Hanataro interrupted my thought as he asked in a voice barely above a whisper _

"_Well as I was saying, seeing as two of our Lieutenants have gone missing I did a little investigation and discovered that the place they went missing from is a school called Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry. "_

''_What? '' Karin yelled as she stood up ''you mean to say that stuff is actually real?'' Toshiro only pulled her down again and Urahara ignored her outburst as he continued speaking_

''_Like you heard, it's a school, so All the info you need to know about it is in the folders I gave each and every one of you. '' I opened it and started to read, there wasn't much on the school itself but more on the history of their world over the last 20 some years. Apparently there had been many incidents at the school one including a death of a boy. But that wasn't the interesting part; the interesting part was how it all revolved around a boy by the name of Harry potter. _

''_So who is this kid and why is he mentioned trough out all of this report '' Toshiro asked _

''_Oh I just thought it would be interesting for you to know the history to help you with your cover''Urahara answered happily _

"_Come on. You never help us in something unless you want something in return, so I'm assuming this information is the same''. I said in a calm voice. Sometimes I surprise myself at how much I have changed I'm not so rash as I use to be I don't let my emotions take control or rely on raw power. Half of the time. The other half I'm still the same as when I was first transformed into a shinigami. _

''_When have I ever done that'' Urahara said in a hurt voice. _

''_Um do I have to mention the time you' helped' me by giving me that gigai'' Rrukia said _

''_Or how you helped in order for me to break in soul society to 'retrieve' Rukia" I said_

'' _Face it Urahara we know your ways, so what exactly do you want us to d?'' Renji said _

''_You are so mean to m'' Urahara pouted like a small child _

''_Just tell us what you want'' Gin said in a demanding voice _

''_They're right we don't want secrets or surprise's'' Karin said _

'' _Fine as you each read, the wizards just got out of a war, and this was revolved around Harry potter and Voldemort. Now, ever since the boy started going to school weird incidents have been happening and he has been involved in every single one of them, either he is pulled into it by force or he just gets involved by himself it doesn't matter, this boy is always involved'' urahara said in a serious tone something extremely rare for him _

''_So what do you want us to do, keep an eye on him?" I asked _

''_That's exactly what I want you to do''. _

''_Why?'' Toshiro questioned_

'' _Like I said, this boy is always involved with things concerning his school. For now we'll try to lay low, but I can't promise things won't get suspicious around us, and if this happens I have no doubt in my mind that this boy will get involved, and If he does we don't want him finding out about us, also because I have a strange feeling that this possible threat will be connected to Potter.'' He said _

_**He' s lying ya know'' **_

_What do you want hollow?_

_**Just pointing out that's hes lying, but you already know that don't cha **_

_Yes I do _

_**Why not question him some more until he tells the truth, and if he denies us the truth then maybe you can let me out and ill force the truth out of him**_

_Not a chance_

_**Aw come on king just for a little wile **_

_No _

_**Why not? you know I can force the truth out of him**_

_I said no _

_**Come one-**_

_**That's enough hollow! ,Ichigo, ignore him he dosn't know when to shut up **_

_Thanks Zangetsu _

_Yes. I knew he was lying, there was more to him just wanting us to keep an eye on the boy. I may not know him well enough like Youruichi, but I know enough of him to know when he's hiding things. and when he hides things, it is usually for the best, so I trusted him and didn't push the argument any further. I looked at Gin and Toshiro and they both looked at me in understanding. They also knew Urahara was hiding something and they both nodded in agreement to let the subject drop. _

_END FLASHBACK_

''Well Harry I'm sorry for the little incident" I said

''Don't worry about it, hey you're not from around here are you'' he asked he stared at me how in the worlds did he know

''No how did you know I asked a little baffled

'' Your accent'' he said

''Oh I did not realize I had an accent '' curse Urahara to hell he said these bracelets would translate everything into perfect European English

Yea it sounds more American than European. Where are you from?''

''Japan'' I said. Harry gasped at the information

''Your one of the transfer students aren't you'' he stated more than asked

''Yea how did you know''

''My friends father works at the ministry and he told us''

''Oh ok, well, don't go telling anyone we're staying here we don't want to attract a lot of attention ''

''Yea sure no problem''

''Well I'll let you go.'' I said as I shook his hand again and left to my room.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wizzy pov 

I went up to my room and opened the door to find Ginny on my bed , Hermione on the ground surrounded by books, and Ron already sleeping.

''What are you two doing here?''

''Is that really a way to greet us after the way you treated us downstairs'' Hermione asked without looking up from her books

''No, but why are you in my room I thought that you did not want to see us'' I said

''Well our room is dirty and the maid cleaning it up said it would take at least half an hour and we had no place to go beside your room or the diner so we came here , and I want to review before school actually starts. I don't want to fall behind''. She said as she continued reading her old books, I opened my mouth to say that I had meet the exchange student but quickly shut it remembering what Ichigo said about not wanting to attract attention, and knowing Hermione she would go in search for him to question him about his school and the type of magic they used, And possibly about his hair. That was the first thing I noticed about him, his bright orange hair not red like the Weasleys but orange like an actual orange. I also noticed his scowl but he seemed friendly enough to me so I suppose it's just something he does without thinking about it. I wonder what the rest of his group is like. I should have asked more questions like his hair, is it actually orange or does he just dye it to stand out?

"HARRY! "

"Gah, what?" I yelled back at who ever screamed in my ear, which in this case was Ginny .

''I've been trying to get you attention but you've been day dreaming ''

''Sorry what were you saying? ''

''You made me forget'' she said as she sat back down on my bed

''I told you boys only pay attention when they feel it's in their best interest'' Hermione said from her sitting position. Ginny only smirked

''Let's go down stairs and get something to eat'' I said as I pulled Ginny outside and closed the door.

''But I wanted to stay in the room''

''I know I just have something to tell you" I whispered

''What? Are you breaking up with me" she asked in a scared voice

What? No of course not. Look, remember what your dad said about the transfer students ''

''Yes''

''Well I met one of the ''

''What really?'' she asked excitedly

''Yes, but you can't tell anyone especially Ron or Hermione you know how they get '' I said remembering how Ron would insult people without meaning to or how Hermione asked questions without letting the person answer.

''Yea I know but why?"

"Well he said that they did not want to attract any attention"

'' They as in they are all staying here"

"I suppose, I dint really talk to him that much"

"So what his name"

"He said it was –

BANG BANG "open up you idiot" A girl yelled as she pounded on the door a few feet away from us . She had black shoulder length hair and was very tiny in height and body she was wearing a yellow dress and flats. The door opened to reveal a very irritated, orange hair teen. ''What? "" he yelled

''That's him" I said to Ginny

''Urahara said to give you these and to these '' the girl said as she handed him what looked to be letters and a small bag.

"What's in here?"

''The phones''. She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world .Phones? Why would wizards need phones? Unless they are all muggle born, but I highly doubt that. In that instant there was a small beeping noise that seemed to be coming from the bag. The two teens at the door looked at each other. ''We have to take care of it, we're the only ones with phones" the girl said to ichigo

''Yea yea well go '' he said to her before he turned to look in our direction. His face was of mild shock, the girl noticed him looking away from her and she too turned in our direction. She was about to say something but Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her in his room before he slammed the door shut.

''Well that was weird sounded like they had problems" Ginny said as she stared in the direction of their room.

''Come on let's get something to eat'' I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the diner not wanting to think about other people's problems.

* * *

Hey i hope it was up to your expectations if it wasnt review and tell me what you liked or did'nt like . Hey and im going to statr doing somthing to encourage reviews. If you review ill give you a short preview of the next chp. So untill next time

\(*0*)/ ...REVIEW


	8. Of Goblins and Books

**Killroy225,deathbykitsune,o-wintequeen-oand herseybarulles i know i said that this chp was going to be up soon. well it would have updated a few days ago , i was done editing and correcting my mistakes when out of the nowere my computer shut down. I was Like NOOOOOOOOOO. when i turned it back one all my work was gone all the editing and corrections were gone so i had to re-edit. So now im tierd i did what i could. so if you see any dint instead of did'nt you know why. well i hope i managed to fix all my mistakes, and i hope you like this chp.**

**pernshinigami thanks for the info**

**so enough of my lame excuses and my ranting enjoy the chp.**

**/ japanese/**

* * *

Books and goblins

It didn't take long for Rukia and Ichigo to kill the hollows, they were really week. He killed two, while she killed one. The hollows had gone on a rant saying how they were going to devoured the two souls and enjoy the taste of it. They didn't even land a scratch on either of them. It was one of the easiest kills,after they purified the hollows the two shinigami stayed on the air for a few minutes overlooking the city. A part of the city seemed to be inhabited by that Magical community, while the rest were normal humans. The city was old, and some buildings seemed to be falling apart but people still lived in them. There was a lot of commotion ,people running, and yelling, cars honking, and insults being thrown at random. But even though it was old and noisy it was still a pleasant sight

"Hey Rukia, we should head back" Ichigo said without taking his eyes away from the pleasant view. She only nodded and took off.

When they reached the room it was to find Renji to be sleeping and Toshiro meditating. Their gigais had been left on the ground were they left them.

''Hey you know you could at least hide our bodies in the closet, someone might have walked in and notice were not breathing.'' Ichigo exasperatedly said to Toshiro who didn't even bother to look at him

"What's the point you got back in less than five minutes" Renji said from where he was lying

''Hey I thought you were asleep!" Ichigo responded in surprise

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to keep it quiet so Captain Hitsugaya can meditate. "

"Well I'm leaving to my room" Rukia said from the door already in her gigai.

"Later Rukia" Ichigo said as she stepped out and closed the door. He quickly jumped into his gigaiand and then went to lie down on his bed. He looked at his watch and noticed it wasn't even past eleven. There was still a long day ahead.

0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

Something was taping him. At first he tried to shoo it away but it just kept coming back.. Tap. tap .tap. he reacted and swiftly grabbed the hand of whoever was bothering him, he opened his eyes to find Rukia sitting down beside his bed.

''What do you want? '' he asked irritated at her for waking him up from a pleasant sleep.

''Have you read the letter I gave you yet?" She asked as she stood up not bothering to apologies for waking him.

''No, I haven't had time since I was trying to catch on some SLEEP!'' he said as he let go of her hand.

''Get up, you should be used to not getting enough hours of sleep by now '' she said as she hit him with a pillow on his stomach

''Ugh are you crazy I'm not fully awake and you're already hitting me '' he said as he rubed his stomach.

''With the father you grew up with your reflexes should be better than this'' she said as she hit him again.

'' ugh Fine I'll get up" he sat and looked aroundand noticed that they were alone.

"Where is everybody?''

"Oh, Hitsugaya is with Karin and Renji is with Momo''

"He's with Karin?'' he asked as he lifted his eyebrow ._That boy had been spending way too much time with my sister for my liking. _He thought_._ He looked at the lighting in the room and noticed that it was still bright outside ''what time is it?''

''It's just past one o'clock ''she said as she stood up and started walking to one of the drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

''The letters. You should see what we need to get before tomorrow or we will be running around like crazy aha found them'' She said as she opened it and placed it in front of my face

**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Kurosaky,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
**students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**  
**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**Hogwarts A history by Bathilda Bagshots**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-7**  
**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot 1**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 1**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi 1**  
**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 1**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
**by Newt Scamander 1**

**The monster Book of monsters**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection 1**  
**by Quentin Trimble**

**Grade 3**

**Unfogging the future**

**By Cassandra vablatsky**

**Intermediate transfiguration**

**And so on**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

''We have to buy all those books. I don't think I have enough money ''. Ichigo said as he started at the leter

"What do you mean, you won't have enough? .They gave us a bag full with money" Rukia said misbeliving as she placed her hands on her hips

"Yea well it's not enough, I assure you " Ichigo said in a very confident voice

"How would you know?"

"Well I do run a squad and I know how much things cost and I'm sure these books won't be cheap"

"Well I think I have enough with the extra money Nii-sama gave me."

"How much did he give you?"

"I don't know it's a small bag filled with gold coins he said it should be enough to last for two years" she said innocently .

"WHAT? Two years. Does your brother have a gold mine hidden somewhere, or does he just literally shit gold?. OW don't hit me" he said after she punched his cheek sending him of the bed and on to the cold floor

"Well then don't talk about Nii-sama that way "

"Well, its true I mean what are you going to do with so much money were only going to be there until we find Hisagi and Izuru "

''Yea but we don't know how long that will take '' she stated matter of fact.

''Yea your right" he said in defeat.

''Of course I am besides Nii-sama said that if there was not enough money in everibody elses bag to feel free and use what he gave me'' she said in her sweet high pitched girlish voice that he hated. He only stared at her. She only smiled back

"Come one we should probably try to figure out how we are going to do this tomorrow he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

OoooooOoOOoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later they were all gathered in Ichigos room.

"So why are we in my room" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the large amount of people in his room

"We are here because you wanted to discuss what we will be doing tomorrow remember'' Shinji said as if Ichigo where stupid not to remember the reason for the meeting

"No i know that. I meant why we are in my room?" Ichigo question as he looked around at everybody

"Does it matter Ichi-nii as long As we get this settled " Karin said with a bored expresion on her face.

'Besides it's not only your room but also ours" Renji said from his place on the floor

."Ok, so I suppose we have all seen what we have to get right?" he continied

There was a chorus of yes

"Well, how exactly are we going to get all these things, I mean it will take us all day if we go as a group so I was thinking of splitting up"

"How exactly'' Renji asked hoping ichogo had an idea.

"Well I was thinking some of us could go get the books, while others get the materials then we can meet to get our cloths and then buy our sticks"

"Wands" Hitsugaya corrected as he took another bite of his watermelon that he had been silently eating.

"Where did you get that?" Shinji asked as he eyed the watermellon

"Kitchen " Hitsugaya stated matter of fact.

"And you didn't think to share" Karin asked him

''No, I don't like to share my watermelon''

''Well to bad I'm taking some'' Karin said as she took a piece, Toshiro only glared . Ichigo noticed that ever since the winter war and Karin going to Soul Society, Toshiro had lightened up a bit. He still got angry very fast but he wasn't that uptight .Or at least with Karin he wasn't. Well the kid did need friends and he supposed he found one in Karin, besides they had meet when she was only 11 years old.

"Ok back to what Ichigo was saying, I don't think it would be wise for us to divide the objects amongst us'' Renji said

"Why?" Rukia womderd out loude

"Because that will mean a few of us will end up caring more than 30 books" Renji sadi again.

There was a slight mumble from Hanataro but nobody heard it

" Hanataro-chan said we go right now to get some of the stuff and then we can go Tomorrow to get the rest'' Yuzu repeated loudly

''Finally someone said something worth listening to'' they all turned to see Hiyory getting up from where she had been sitting

"One problem" Shinji said as Hiyory reached the door.

''And what would that be? ''

"We don't know where this place to by all the things we need is''

Time skip

The Shinigami and Visored group were walking through the streets of Diagon ally. They were amassed at how this place was behind a brick wall. More to their surprise was that it had to be opened with a wand, and the one to open it had been none other than Urahara.

"So, where to first?" Renji called from all the way at end of the group

"We exchange our money to wizzarding money or else they will not accept it''

"And where exactly do we exchange our money?'' Ichigo asked

"Why Gingots of course" urahara said as he pointed to a building that said Gringots bank

They walked through the doors and only stared in shock. The inside of the building was bigger than the outside, _It must be magic_ most of them were thinking, everything looked to be the color of gold the floor the window frames even the celing. The counters were so tall that people couldn't see a thing on top.

"What can I do for you?" An old looking man with pointed ears asked as he looked at them. None of the Souls noticed how the Goblin had become tense the minute he looked at them.

"We are here to exchange Japanese currency into wizzarding money'' Urahara said with his usual smile.

"How much are you changing?"

"All of them need money" Urahara said as he pointed to the group behind him with his playful smile. "Ok the how much will that be in total.?"

"They each want to change a small bag".

''Follow me then'' the man said as he stepped out from behind the counter. To the surprise of the soul reapers the man was diminutive. They followed him through a corridor that held many doors. He then opened one and led them inside.

"Give me your bags and wait here" he said as he pulled a bag from his clothes and opened it . They all dropped their bags and watch him start to drag it out.

/Hey Rukia/ ichigo whispered to her

/Yea/

/You must fell really tall right now/ ichigo said to rukia as he eyed her. /OW, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU'' she gave him a good kick in the shin. /That's for calling me short/

"I never said that". He mumbled but didn't push it any further since he didn't want to be hoping on one leg for the rest of the evening.

''Dou you need help" Yuzu said as she took a step closer to the man

''NO'' He said as he flinched when she touched him. Yuzu jumped back in surprise ''I can handle it myself'' the Goblin said as he left .

''Rude much, and what the hell was that thing?" Renji asked

''I thinks it's obvious from his height -or lack of it- that he's related to rukia" Ichigo said as he grind at Rukia. She elbowed him on the lower abdominal area, making him bend in rest of the group only laughed At it. Everyone had learned one way or the other that Rukia was really self-conscious of her hight. No one teased her about it anymore. They were all afraid of getting hit in the shin, getting elbowed in the gut or getting punched in the face. There was only one person who bothered her about her height and that was Ichigo. No matter how hard she hit him or how hard she screamed at him, he never learned. Some even thought he was a masochist.

''Seriously what was that? '' Momo asked again.

''That was a goblin'' Urahara answered

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

The goblin was walking at a quick pace coild as he dragged the bag of money. To say he was freaking out would be little in comparison to how he was truly felling. The people in the room were strange. There was something about them that bother him. Perhaps it was the dark aura they emitted . No it could not be that. If it were that, then he would have been terrified at the death eaters since they had a similar aura. But then what was it? What was it that was bothering him that made him jumpy around these people? He didn't know and he didn't want to be in the same room as them again. He was so lost in thought he bumped into someone and landed on the floor

''Gr-gr-gri-iphook s-s-sir I -i didn't see you there'' the goblin stuttered

''What is wrong with you you seem shaken up'' Griphood said as he looked at the young goblin who looked as if he were about to faint

''Well you see i-i '' he quicly explaind to the other goblin what was occuring

''Spit it out boy'' Griphook comanded

''Th- there is th this g-g-group of p-p-people th-that they ha-ha-have this au-r-r-r-ra i-i-i d-ddont whant -t-to deal withe them''.

''Go change the money and then give it to me ill deal with this situation, where did you leave them? ''

'' In the non-exit room" the young goblin said with relief in his voice at not having to deal with that group of people.

''I see'' The non-exit room was a room where if led inside by a goblin and closed, then only a goblin would be able to open the door. this room was only used for when they were suspisious of somene.

_He must be extreamly scared to go to these extremeties _Griphook thought to himself

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Twenty minutes later the Grriphook was walking back to meet the 'strange people' . With money in hand he opened the door and immediately understood why the young goblin was freaking out. These people where not normal .Not only was their aura dark, the air in the room was dense, making hard to felt as if his bones were about to snap any second. He observed every one of them. They had the same aura. But there were three in particular who had an even darker aura. The two blonds standing apart from the rest of the group, and the oranged haird boy. He needed to get rid of them and fast. No one except Urahara knowticed how the goblin had been staring at the three Visoreds.

''Here is you money, take it and leave and don't ever come back'' he sadi as he tossed the bag at their feet

''That's a little rude don't you think'' Momo asked offended at the way they were being treated

''What have we done to be treated this way?'' Rukia asked as she steped in front of the Goblin

'Its not what you have done, it is what you are? And Human you are not."

That answer left the shinigammy surprised as they looked to one another.

''Then what are we according to you?'' Urahara asked with curiosity leaking in his voice

"You are surrounded by death. You are those who take souls to the other world. You are soul reapers "

0o0o0oooo0o0o

''Man how in the world did Shorty know what we were?' Renji asked as they wondered around looking for the book shop.

''I don't know. But I think best not to return there. '' Shinji stated

''Then how are we to get money if we need more.'' Yuzu asked Ichigo

''Well have to find a human to do it for us'' He responded as he placed a hand on Yuzus shoulder to reassure her that everything would be fine.

''Well we can worry about that later. Now what we need to do is get those books'' Karin said as she headed in front of everyone. They kept walking until they realized they had no Idea where they were going.

''Someone needs to ask for directions. ''Hey Urahara? Urahara ? Dame him, where did he go?'' Hyiory yelled as she kept looking for the captain of the 12 division

''Great he left us, and whent back to the hotell''Shinji said as he looked around. There were many people rushing in and out of stores. Many people yelling to their children not to wonder to far. None of them seemed to notice the group that was completely lost

''How do you know?'' Hiyory asked as she pointed her finger at Shinji.

''Because there was a note stuck to your back'' he said as he held up the note for everyone to see.

''Um excuse me mam could you direct us to where we can buy our books'' everyone turned to see Hanataro asking a red hair plump kind faced woman

''I've never seen you before .Are you knew to school?"

''y-yes w-we are '' Hanataro said

''Oh then you must be the transfers from Japan" she said in a low voice

''Y-yes ''

"Alright then what you need to do is, keep heading down in this direction then turn left on the first ally, it will be the first store to your right dear.''

''Oh th –thank you''

"You're welcome dear well id best leave''. The woman said as she pated Hanataro on the head and headed the opposite direction of them.

'' Well I guess we now know where to go '' Rukia said as she started walking.

0o0o0o0

The store wasn't very far from where they were, but it seemed to take forever to get there. At least for Ichigo and Toshiro. People couldn't stop pointing at them or commenting on their hair ,Delinquent were the most common names yelled to the two captains, sometimes people would yell at Renji if they caught a glimpse of his tribal tattoos.

"Man I thought that with this magic community we wouldn't stand out as much, but I guess I was wrong" Ichigo said as he touched the side of his head.

"Were here'' Yuzu said as she quickly walked in with everybody else following. The bookstore was small or at least it appeared to be small due to books being stacked in every corner of the room and allowing very little space to walk around. The place that was clear of books was the small front desk.

''Hello? Were here to buy some books'' Karin called out loud. They waited for someone to come and help us but there seemd to be nobody.

''HEY anybody here" Ichigo yelled louder

''Yes yes im coming no need to rush me'' a young girl came out from behind the stack of books, she was slightly tall and very thin she had long blond hair cascading down her back and green eyes. She was an eye catch. As soon as she saw the group she smiled.

''The owner of the shop isn't here today so how can I help you today'' she directed her words at ichigo as she eyed him up and down. Ichigo didn't noticed it but Rukia was well aware of how the girl was looking at Her friend. As if he was some eye candy. And she dint like it. Not one bit.

''We need all these books'' Ichigo -who was closest to the girl- said as he took his letter and handed it to the girl. ''I can get you more than books '' she said giving Ichigo a flirty smile. As soon as she saw the list her jaw dropped.

"You need all these books?!"

"Yes" Rukia said as she too took out her letter and handed it to her as she stepped in front of Ichigo ''we all do '' she said as everyone took out their letters and handed them to the girl.

''Are you all new to Hogwatrs?"

"Yes we are'' Rukia answered in her sweet voice. Ichigo only rolled his eyes._Leave it to Rukia to put on her school girl act._He tought

''Alright, might as well make yourselves comfy it will take a while for me to get all of them she said as she looked at all the letters. She was mumbling to herself as she counted how many books of each she would need to take out.

''Ok I'll be back''. She said as she headed to the back.

2 hour later

''Oh man I can't believe were carrying all these books back to our room'' Renji said as he was struggling not to fall.

''Why are you complaining I'm the one with more books" Ichigo said from behind a really big pile of books. Indeed, Ichigo was carrying the most books. Not only was he carrying his books he was carrying most of Yuzu's books and all of Rukias books as well.

''Come on Ichigo I want to get back to the hotel before night fall'' Rukia said as she tugged at his shirt leading him around since he could not see a thing in front of him.

"Oi! Don't pull so hard I can't see where I'm headiiiing'' thump, thump, thump, Ichigo came crashing down and all the books ended up being sprawled everywhere. People around them snickered.

''Ichigo you Baka watch where you're going!" Rukia complained from the ground as she too had fallen when Ichigo tripped.

"Me, I couldn't even see where I was going! You're the one that was pulling me and besides I'm carrying your books and Yuzus''

''I can carry my books Ichi-nii''

''No that's fine Yuzu'' Ichigo said as he stood up and started collecting all the books.'' Hey guys you can head on well catch up" he said to his friends

''Allright'' Toshiro said as he lead the group back to the hotel

Ichigo quickly picked up all the books and headed to the hotel with rukia leading the way. He knew he should get a good night sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gin had been reading in his room when he felt Urahar return. He got up and opend the door, and waited.

/well hello captain Ichimaru/ Urahara greeted as soon as he saw who was waiting for him outside his door.

/Ichigo and the rest of his group arrived about 3 hours ago/ Gin informed Urahara

''Ah so they did, did they''

''Yes and they said that you had abandoned them and they wanted to know were you were hidding''

''and what did you tell them?''

''I told them that i had seen you run in here and that after that you had looked yourself in you room with Yoruichi after that they didnt ask any more questions after they left I informed Yoruichi and she aggreed to go along with it and satay hidden untill you returned''

''Ah i must remember to get you somthing as a thank you gift, perhaps a long day with Rangiku'' The shoop keeper said as started to walk away. He stoped when he felt Gins hand on his elbow

''Where did you really go?'' he demanded in a low voice

''Wouldn't you like to know'' Urahara said as he steped away from Gin and continued to his room. Gin only stared at his back.

''Dont worry he'll tell us everithing when he thinks it to be nessesary'' Gin looked down at Yoruichi and could not help but agree with her.

* * *

Ahhh im done with this chp. Please review. Like i said in the previous chp if you review you get a sneek peek at the next chp. Also im having trouble coming up with each individual wand. Should i describe each persons wand or should i just do Ichigos ?. If you have any advice on this matter please do tell im desperate. By the way the next chp is almost finished its just the wands holding me back. So Please Review and i hope you liked this chp.

\(*0*)/

()

/ \


	9. Of Insults and Threats

Ok guys I'm sorry I have taken so long to update, it was not my intention to be away this long. First of all my school got in the way then when break time arrived it was the holidays and in my family that means a lot so my time was taken up. Then my sister's sweet 16 is approaching and my time is also being consumed by that. Also I'm a little sick, I have a cough and the medicine the doc gave me makes me very drowsy and puts me to sleep and sometimes I fell like it numbs my fingers. So any way I'm still alive and kicking so I will continue updating.

animeartist523 thank you for reviewing you gave me an idea for my story.

Phantom Clair thanx for your review

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day

It was bright and early and the sun was shining through the window hitting the still sleeping Harry. He was completely covered from head to toe.

''Harry, Harry wake up mums waiting for us downstairs'' Ron said as he stirred his friend who seemed to be out cold.

''mmmmm.'' was Harry's response.

'' Harry wake up.'' Ron said again as he shoved his friend of the bed.

'' Aah what is wrong with you?'' Harry yelled at his friend.

''Well you wouldn't wake up and mum is already waiting for us with breakfast, besides we have to go to the leaky cauldron and restock on a few school supplies and uniforms.'' Ron said as he handed harry his glasses

''Alright, I'll be down in two.'' Harry said as he got up from where he had fallen.

He quickly put on a white muscle shirt and then put a button up collared shirt on top of it. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans and quickly put them on, and then he began to put on his shoes. He noticed his shoes were old and torn. His sock was sticking out from one end, and one shoe had a hole at the bottom, not only that but when he pulled on the laces one of them ripped. It was then he notice he had had those same shoes since before the battle with Voldemort , he had been trough much with these shoes but it was time he got new ones, Just like he needed a new wand. Yes he had broken the elder wand before he realized that he would have been able to fix his original wand with the elder wand. Henceforth he's wand less. And he felt very stupid.

He quickly made his way down stairs and found Ms Weasley at the table with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They were already eating. As he approached he noticed an untouched plate. Ms Weasley was the first to notice him.

"Harry dear, good morning, take a seat that plate is for you.'' she said

"Thanks Ms Weasley." Harry said. Ms Weasley was the closes thing he ever to a mother.

"All right kids hurry up because we are going to Digon Alley so make a list of things you need cuz we only have one day''

"All right mum'' Ginny and Ron answered at the same time.

''What are we going to do after were done buying all our supplies?'' Ginny asked her mother

"We'll visit your brothers, now hurry up it's already ten and we have to pick up quite a lot of stuff''

"Alright'' the young spell casters answered at the same time.

Shinigami

"Ok so what's first on the list'' Ichigo asked at no one in particular as they walked through the brick wall into Digon alley.

''1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope set brass scales'' Karin read out loud

''Well I say we go and get our cloths and wands at the end'' Ichigo said

''Or we can get the wand and cloths first and them everything else." Renji said purposely contradicting Ichigo

Ichigo only glared at his pineapple haired friend. He was about to respond when he was interrupted by Uraharas voice "Why don't you two stop arguing and take this bag with you.'' Urahara said as he walked towards Ichigo.

"Why would we want to take this little bag, it's not big enough to carry a phone in it.'' Ichigo exclaimed as he looked at the small pink Chappy bag in Uraharas hand.

"Well because it will come very useful''

"Don't tell me you can fit countless things in there because I won't believe it." Ichigo said

"That's exactly what I was going to say, you can fit anything into it. It has an unlimited amount of space."

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Ichigo asked

"And you couldn't give this to us last night because..?" Karin asked

"I'll take it" Rukia said as she snatched it away from Urahara, she was staring at the bag with wonder and adoration in her eyes. Ichigo only rolled his eyes, not understanding the love she had for that stupid bunny. Urahara only smiled as he waved them off and walked away from them not bothering to answer the question Karin asked.

They arrived at the tailor in a few minutes. It was a small shop with a small witch taking measurements of the people.

"I tough we were just going to get cloths from the rackets'' Karin said out loud catching the old witches attention.

''Oh no, not here, I need to measure all of you to make sure the cloths fits you perfectly. You kids are the transfers from Japan right" she stated more than asked

"Dam news sure travels fast'' Renji mumbled

"Yes we are" Ichigo answered with his usual scowl and an irritated voice. Today had not been any different from the other day. People still pointed at him and called him delinquent or crazy. It was even worse when an old lady went up to him and asked if he wanted her to switch it back to his normal color. That had been the last straw; he blew up in her face telling her that it was his natural color and to get lost.

The witch saw and heard Ichigos tone and decided to get his measurements first. "Alright dear come back in an hour and you cloths will be ready" she said to the young girl she had been attending.

"Ok you first" she said as she pointed at Ichigo.

"Now stand on this bunk it will only take a few minutes". Ichigo did as he was asked to do "Goodness you're tall, never mind step down I won't be able to reach you." She said to Ichigo who had to step down from the bunk he had been standing on. She measure the length of his legs and his torso his stomach his shoulders and his arms. The entire time she kept commenting about his physic out loud.

"You must work out a lot. You are so firm in your chest and arms. You have legs fit for a runer. you should put hair back to its original color'' It went on and on, Ichigo tried really hard not to yell at her but his patience was wearing thin.

"Alright you're done next." She said as she pointed to Renji.

"Man I thought she was going to ask you out at first" Shinji commented in a low voice only for Ichigo to hear.

"Don't even joke like that. She insulted my hair like everyone else." Ichigo replied. Their attention was diverted when they heard her commenting on Renji.

"Your just like your friend, all buffed up and in shape, but these tattoos make you look scary, I know a good charm that will make them vanish if there not done with magic".

Ichigo and Shinji tried to hide their laughter with a cough. It didn't work so well because Rukia heard them and hit both of them.

"Nice" Hiyori said as she congratulated Rukia. It was really rare since Hiyori never congratulated anyone especially a Shinigami.

Renji looked uncomfortable as the witched measured his whole body. He was really hoping it would end soon.

''Ok I'm done with you, next'' she said as she pointed at Shinji. Renji went to stand next to Ichigo and said in a hushed voice. "I feel violated" to which Ichigo only snickered, Karin and Rukia tried not to laugh at Renji.

The same thing happened, she commented on his physic. "Ok dear, stand here'' she said as she proceeded to measure him.

"Hmmm…. you're not as built as you friends, your skinny, but there some muscle under those clothes". She said as she felt his arms and shoulders. Shinji was trying not to look smug, at the comment. It did not last long, as she proceeds to pick on his smile.

"Dear you should not keep your mouth like that you should smile" she said. "It makes you look all sad, if you smiled it would make you look more handsome." Shinji only glared at her comment.

"I must inform you; this is how I have always looked, so I would appreciate it if you reserved your comments to yourself." Shinji said in his perfect American English good boy voice.

The witch only smiled. "Ok I'm done measuring."

She then moved on to measure Toshiro. "Oh my dear boy" she said as she measured his shoulders. "Why is it that all of you are well built, what do you do back home, all my other boys coming in here are thin, with the exception of a few" she said

"It's mandatory that we exercise back home" Toshiro said in his cold voice

"Well that's good" she said "but do they not have rules about dying your hair a different color?"

"It's not died" Toshiro stated, he was getting rather irritated at her comments, 'Did these Europeans have no respect', he thought to himself as he tried to control his anger, which was becoming harder as he could feel the room losing temperature by the minute. He turned to look at his companions and noticed some of them where giving him strange looks.

"Well if it's not died then you must have been hit with a jinx" she said

"It natural" he responded with a stern voice, trying to intimidate the witch, but it didn't work seeing as she was oblivious to everything he said. "Ok I'm done getting your measurements" she said to him

The group was relieved when she tooled him she was done with him. A few more minutes and they would have been suffering from frost bite.

When it came to Hanataro she said he needed to work out and eat more and perhaps get some sleep because he looked like he was about to fall on his face. Hanataro didn't even pay attention to what she was saying.

Then came the time for the girls to get measured it all started fine with Yuzu.

"My, my, you sure are a pretty little thing aren't you?"

"Thank you"

"Oh no need to thank me dear, but I must say that boys will be fawning over you" she said, when Ichigo heard this he made a mental note to ensure that no boy would try anything with his little sister, and if it did arise that someone tried to flirt with Yuzu he would make sure that there would be broken bones, he wouldn't care if he got in trouble from soul society for hurting a human.

Once done with her she moved on to Karin, who looked like she wished she was elsewhere, since she was being measured for a skirt, she didn't do well with skirts. As a matter of fact she detested them , when she was in high school she had to wear the school uniform which consisted of a skirt, but when she got home she always discarded the skirt to replace it with some baggy pants or lose shorts.

"Oh dear you sure have a very firm body, look at your arms and waist." The old woman was saying Um not much of a looker as the other girl, no boys will be going out with such a plain girl as you, unless you threaten them" she said. Karin could not believe she was being called ugly and nonetheless by an old hag.

"Well at least I'm not as-" "Karin" Ichigo interrupted his sister knowing to well what she was about to say. Karin tried not to feel insulted by what had been said to her about not being pretty enough. But it was obvious she was insulted by the way she had her hands in fists. As soon as she finished she stood next to Toshiro who only put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, seeing as the room was getting rather warm.

After her it was Hiyori turn. Again there were some comments made. The old witch told her that if she kept frowning she would get premature wrinkles. That only made Shinji and Ichigo laugh out loud. She also said that she needed to eat more and sleep. That it would help her grow an inch or two. Next was Momo. She was complimented on just like Yuzu on how she had such a pretty face and that any boy would be lucky to get her. Toshiro only sighed. Wishing he hadn't heard that statement regarding the girl he considered to be a sister. Last person was Rukia.

"Oh, I have to admit you are very beautiful with you'r big eyes. But why do you alter your eye color, I'm sure you would looks as pretty if you change your eyes back to their original color''

"What? My eyes are natural." Rukia said

"Oh dear you can't fool me, there is no such eye color even in wizarding world and I really doubt you to be a metamorphmagus if you were you would have a hard time controlling you features. How old are you by the way, are you the youngest?

"No I'm 17."

"Seventeen, Goodness dear don't your parents feed you? You're so small I would have mistaken you for a 13 year old, not to mention you're about the height of one." The old witch said as she pated Rukia on the head.

"I'm perfectly average height." Rukia said with a frown. The old woman hadn't realized she had insulted Rukia about her height more than once in the same sentence

"According to who?'' Rukia heard Ichigo ask Renji who tried to stifle a laugh. She made sure to hit Ichigo when he least expected it.

"All right I'm done. Come back in two hours and ill have the uniforms ready to go for each of you." she said and with that she moved on to the next customer.

O0o0o0

Ugh I can't believe her she called me short more than once. And I do eat properly it's not my fault I'm petite. A fuming Rukia said as she stepped out into the cold air.

"Well she is right you are short" Renji muttered from behind Ichigo.

"Yea and you do look like a 13 year old with that dress -ow Rukia'' Ichigo hoped around in one foot while tending to the other that felt like a rock had landed on it.

"Serves you right for calling me short"

"Hey you're not the only one that got insulted." Ichigo said

"He's right the only ones that didn't get insulted were Yuzu and Momo." Karin said

"UGH I hate this" Rukia said out loud as they continued walking to their next destination

/Lieutenant Kuichiki behave as you are required to behave/ Toshiro ordered

/Hai Taicho/ Rukia said in her formal and professional voice as she took a deep breath and acted like a proper Kuchiki and lieutenant

/Come on Toshiro, relax, we are supposed to act as students / Ichigo said as he put a hand on Toshiros shoulder to get his attention.

/We're supposed to keep up our guard Captain Kurosaki/ Toshiro said as he pushed Ichigo's hand off of him

/But we should pretend to have our guard down in order to accomplish what we came for, and for that we need to act like a bunch of children/

/ I am not a child/ Toshiro said in an annoyed tone for being asked to act likea stupid ignorant little kid.

"But you sure act like one sometimes'' Karin mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Karin said as she stopped in her tracks. "We're here." She said as she pointed to a small shop that had a picture of a quill.

"How do you know'' Renji asked

"Because I can see the supplies from the window" she said obviously.

"Oh''

It didn't take long to get what they needed, and with the bag that Urahar gave them, it was easier to carry everything. They had no casualties in the store it was quite simple they just went up to the counter and asked for what they needed, and it was given to them. The shop owner didn't even comment on their hair. All he said was have a nice day and good luck in school.

"Ok, now we get our sticks'' Ichigo said

"Wands Taicho, they are called wands'' Momo corrected her captain

"Whatever'' he said as he walked toward the wand shop that was only a few stores down from where they were.

Ichigo opened the door and allowed all his friends to come inside before he closed it.

"Hello" Ichogo called out

"Good morning young lads I suppose you're here to buy a wand"

"No shit Sherlok" wam "Ow Rukia" Ichigo rubbed his head

'Show some respect" Shinji said

/Whatever happened to acting like kids/ Ichigo retorted

"No worries. I'm Olivander I've been running this shop for quite some time and I assure you I've had worse customers''

"Still I'm sorry for his rude behavior" Rukia apologized

"No worries now, whose first'' he asked as he looked at the large group of foreigners

"Uh? Don't we just grab a want and pay for it?" Renji asked

"Of course not, I have to see what type of want would best fit you but in the end I don't choose the wand you buy the wand chooses you?

"How does that work?" Shinji asked not sounding trustworthy of the man

"I'll show you, now which of you are willing to go first?"

O0o0o0o0o0 Time skip

Rukia led Ichigo towards a pet store claiming that that's where everyone was waiting for him.

"Why do we even need pets it's not like we will be able to keep them'' he said as he walked through the crowded streets, "Man these streets seem to be getting more crowded by the minute" he said as he tried not to bump into people

"We need it for appearances,'' Rukia answered

"And why the hell did everybody leave we were supposed to go together remember"

"We never said that, and besides they were ready to abandon you after the tenth wand, and I was going to go with them if not for Hitsugaya-san who ordered me to wait for you"

"I thought you always referred to him as captain, even behind his back"

"Yea well we decided that we will only refer to him as captain when we are completely alone with no prying ears" she whispered almost too low for Ichigo to hear, and making sure nobody else within hearing range heard anything she said.

"When was this?"

"While we were waiting for you to find your wand"

"Hey it not my fault this guy couldn't make up his mind"

"No, but it is your fault that you have such a complex personality"

"What does my personality have to do with my wand?"

"Were here" Rukia said pointing to a store. Ichigo opend and held the door open for her to walk in. What he saw left him in uter dibelife. Not only were there owls but there seemed to be other species Ichigo would have never imagined excisted, and the room smelled of animal droppings not to mention since the door was closed there was no air ventilation the room was stuffy.

"Holy shit" Ichigo cursed out loud

"Watch you language boy I don't like it when people curse in my shop'' the man at the counter said

"Sorry" ichigo apologies as Rukia tried not to laugh at the fact that he had gotten scolded.

/So what are we going to get we already have Yoruichi as a pet./

/Were going to get a few owls/

/What for?/ he asked out loud as they moved deeper into the store.

/Because it would look really suspicious if a large group of students didnt have a way to communicate with their parents/ Toshiro said as he came out from behind a counter. Ichigo only eyed him and the small kitten clinging to his lower leg.

"Watt's up with the cat?" Ichigo asked as he raised his eyebrow at the scene in front of him

"It won't stop following me, and according to the shop owner once it bonds with someone that person has to take it, I told the owner that there was no way I was taking it with me and the cat clung to my leg. I can't seem to get rid of it."

"Have you tried getting him off of you, like pulling him"

"Already did but s_he_ only clung harder" Toshiro responded with and tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

/Anyway so how many owls are we getting/ Ichigo decided not to question Toshiro about the cat any further.

/well we were going to get four but were now getting three/

/Why so many/

/Because we're getting one for each family/ .

Ichigo was about to speak when he heard a loud squeal "eeeee how cute" then Rukia came up in front of him with her hands cupped to show him what she had. Ichigo looked and gulped. In her hands was a tiny white elf owl, although he thought it deserved to be called more in the lines of an ant owl considering it was so small.

"What do you want Rukia ?''

"We hve to get him''

"No"

"Bet hes so adorable"

"He'll be useless besides if I remember correctly we need owls to send letters not take up space" Ichigo said

"Ichigo come on he's so small he'll hardly take any space"

Kuchiki were not here to-" Toshiro was interrupted by another voice

"Aw how cute" he heard Yuzus voice, Ichigo only groaned knowing that even though Yuzu was a grown teenager he still could not deny her anything.

"No, no way were not getting that'' Karin yelled as she followed her sister to look at what had caught her attention "I already chose an owl'' she said as she looked at her brother for support.

"Plsease ichi-nii" Yuzu said as she petted the small animal while giving her brother her best puppy dog eyes. Ichigo tried not to look at his sisters eyes.

"Can I hold it?" Yuzu asked Rukia.

"Sure" Rukia handed the little animal to Yuzu. As soon as it touched Yuzu its color changed. It turned into a peach colored bird with brown eyes. "Oh it changed color" Yuzu yelled at no one in particular

"That little owl is very rare it has the ability to fit the personality of the person holding it and sometimes it shows the color of the person's intentions or their auras". The shop keeper said from behind a counter.

"Please Ichi-nii" Yuzu begged

"Yes Ichigo you can't say no to your sister" Rukia said as she stood next to Yuzu also giving Ichigo her best pleading look. Ichigo couldn't resist the two girls and caved.

"Fine but you have to take care of I'm not taking any responsibility for it.''

"Yay" Yuzu and Rukia yelled in union, Karin on the other hand only groaned. The little bird as if understanding what was happening hooted happily in Yuzu's hand.

"Hey where is everybody else." Ichigo asked while looking around and noticing that they were the only ones in the shop.

"Oh well since you were taking forever the when to get some of our other material we agreed to meet up at the clothing store" Karin grumbled in a bad mood since she wasn't happy about the small owl they were getting. Toshiro sensing Karin was in a bad mood decided to let her get the owl she wnted "You can get the owl of your choice it's only fair since I'm stuck with this cat." He said trying to please her. Karin might be a good friend but he hated to be on her bad mood, he once witnessed how she single handedly knocked out a full grown man twice her size and that was when she was still human. The man wasn't at fault it only happened because she had lost a soccer match. Karin grinned at him before heading over to fetch the owl she had chosen

/Oh, so what else are we getting?/

"Well were only getting two large owls, Shinji already bought his but your sisters were waiting for you to make the final decision on the owls , and Rukia was supposed to decide with Renji, but he asked me to tell her to choose which ever she wanted"

"He'll be regretting that decision I assure you" Ichigo said as he eyed Rukia and Yuzu playing with the tiny owl.

They all paid separately, and Ichigo ended up paying for not only Karin's owl but also Rukia's Owl which cost a lot more than a regular large owl. Hanataro who had been playing with the chickens got a small owl because chickens are not allowed as pets. They met up with the rest of the group outside the clothing store. Ichigo was right about Renji regretting letting Rukias choose the owl, he would have thrown a fit if Rukia had not punched his gut.

"Hey we saw this joke shoop and we wanted to check it out" Renji said once he recovered from the blow to the stomach.

No" Toshiro said as he started walking towards the hotel

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and was wondering the crowded store that belong to the Weasly twins. Ha was trying to stay hidden from prying gases. Ever since the war with Voldemort ended people were always staring and talking about him, not that it wasn't happening before the war it was just he didn't feel comfortable with the new names being given to him, being the boy who lived and the chosen one was bad enough. Now he had to deal with being called the Hero of the people, the savior which he tough made him sound like the messiah, and the one he hated most was Lord Potter. He hated no detested the last one, he felt like people were turning him into a king, and he did not like that one bit. But he being himself was to kind to be rude and tell people to stop. So he just tried to ignore it which was kind of hard when girls were pointing and following him and calling him Lord Potter so when he saw the door that said employees only he quickly went in he knew nobody would dare look for him in here.

"Ah look who we have here-" Harry turned to see the two twins leaning against the wall

"If it isn't Harry-"

"Now what brings you to the back of the room-"

"All the good stuff-"

"Is at the front"

Harry only stared at Fred and George "Hiding" he said as he looked -through the partially open door- at a group of girls who were still looking for him

"Can't seem to keep the ladies away from you" Fred or George said as they saw what he was looking at

"It's not that, it's those wrenched names they call me. I can't stand it."

"It's all right mate you can stay here as long as you like" Fred or George said as they stepped out

"Hey can you tell Ron were I am and that to call me when were leaving?'' he asked

"Sure" they said in union as the door closed behind them.

0o0o0o0

Toshiro could not believe he was in this store, no scratch that he could believe that, what he couldn't believe was that he let that group of idiots drag him all the way here. This place was noisy crowded and full with immature children. He didn't understand why his companions seemed so excited about this shop.

"Come one Toshiro lighten up" Karin said as she punched his shoulder. He only grumbled. They had been walking around for some time he had been inspecting the things on the shelves' everything on it was kids stuff. The more he read the more he disliked the place, he grabbed a small bottle filled with what looked like every flavor candy and read the back, _Every incident to get out of class , nose bleed, fever, vomit, diarrhea, stomach pain, warts,_ he put the jar back where it was not wanting to read it, and walked forward , although he did see Karin grabbing the jar and taking it with her.

"Please tell me your not going to buy that" he asked without looking at his friend.

Of course I am, I can't sit thru one hour of lecture, I need an excuse to ditch class"

"You haven't even been to the school and you're already making assumptions you should leave that where it was and not ditch classes" he said

Before Karin could respond two identical young men appeared before them.

"Did you hear what he said mate?"

"Of course I did" he said in disbelief

"This young lady is taking our bottle to ditch class" one said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopping her on her tracks, and taking the bottle from her hands. This caused her to glare

"My, that's a bright Idea"

"By the way we've never seen you two before"

"I'm sure we would remember such vibrant hair" The other said as he ruffled Toshiro's hair.

"Were transfer students" Toshiro said a little annoyed at his hair being ruffled up but glad that the only comment of his hair was that it was really vibrant and not that he was a punk of some sort.

"Ah so you're the students from faraway"

"Well young miss" The one holding her shoulder said

"We are the owners of this shop" the other finished the sentence

"Really, and do you expect me to believe that. You guys don't look older than my brother" Karin said as she took back the small bottle from one of the twins and shoved his hand aside.

"Well young miss I assure you this is our shop"

"And if you don't believe us then why is a picture of the two of us hanging from the front door."

"They're telling the truth Karin, their picture is hanging in the front" Toshiro said before Karin could make one of her rude comments.

"Fine" she said

"So-"

"-Why do you-"

"-Want to skip class? The twins asked with a little too much curiosity

"Well if classes are anything like they are back home ill need an excuse to leave" She said as if it was such a simple matter

"Karin classes are not boring you have to pay attention, everything we learn is important" Toshiro said thinking about the mission they were assigned.

I don't think so I skipped a lot of classes and I'm still one of the best" she said smiling at her froend

"Well if you're planning to skip classes-

"-You can have this bottle for free-" the twins said

Really thank you, by the way I don't know you names" Karin said

"Well since this is the first time we meet well tell you who we are but after that you may never know who is who. I'm Fred and he's George, and you are?

"Kurosaki Karin or how you would say in your customs Karin Kurosaki and this here Is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Karin said

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you but we have a shop to run so we must leave"

''But if you ever want more merchandise"

''All you have to do is sent an owl"

''And we will mail you what you need oh and by the way nice cat" they said pionting to Toshiros leg before they strode away

"Well they were a little weird" Karin said as she started walking again

"You're not going to take that are you?" Toshiro asked her choosing to ignore the comment of the cat that still clung to his leg for dear life, he was glad that Matsumoto was not here or she would be taking pictures of him and the cat.

"Of course I am they said I could have it as a gift." Pretty soon they were to the back of the room where it was less crowded and the merchandise didn't seem to be just ways to pull pranks, some stuff actually looked us full. Some things such as necklaces said they were shield against spells; Toshiro thought that maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. He might buy one, but first he needed to know what they were dealing with. Karin had also noticed the things kept all the way in the back and wasn't paying much attention to where she was going so she didn't see the door open; the door hit her on her face.

"OW' she cried in pain as she held her face trying not to fall.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there" Harry said. Karin tried to see who the voice belong to but couldn't because she was temporarily blind from the pain

"Karin, are you alright?" Toshiro asked trying to remove her hands from her face to see if she was injured.

"Are you seriously asking that, this idiot just slammed a door on my face" Karin said

'Look I said I was sorry I dint know there was somebody behind the door"

"Well maybe you shouldn't throw the doors open'' Karin said finally removing her hand from her face and getting a full view of the boy in front of her Toshiro was looking at her face making sure she was uninjured. Once he was sure she was ok he turned to glare at the boy that had slammed a door on get face.

Before either boy said anything Karin grabbed the black hair boy from his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"If you ever hit me again -and I don't care if it accidental – there will be hell to pay, got that" Harry only nodded. Karin then pushed him against the wall and stalked off.

"You know you should be more careful, some people aren't as friendly and forgiving as she is" Harry turned to see the boy that had said that. He was tall and had snowy white hair and green eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind" Harry responded as the boy walked away. Harry had never seen those two around and from their age they appeared to be and Asian looks they were probably the transfer students. Great he had just made a bad impression on the transfers, He tought as he watched him walk away. Harry wasn't sure he saw right but he tought he saw a small kitten clinging to the white haird kid.

* * *

\(*0*)/

Ok so like i said before life got im my way of writing. I dont consider this my best chp or ending so RnR tell me your toughts on this. just one word will be enogh to make me happy. so Untill next time.


End file.
